Lavender
by exitium
Summary: Sakura mencintai Konoha seumur hidupnya. Banyak hal menyenangkan disana. Tapi, bagaimana jika dia dituntut untuk meninggalkan Konoha demi kisah cintanya yang tinggal selangkah lagi? Demi menjadi satu-satunya wanita di dalam hidup Sasuke? Chapter 8 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

WAKTU sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dan aku sudah keluar dari toko dua jam lalu. Tapi, bukannya pulang dan berendam didalam air hangat bersama puluhan lilin-lilin aromatherapy wangi lavender, aku malah bekeliling kota dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas dengan Volvo-ku. Aku merasakan lelah yang amat sangat, karena disamping pengunjung toko yang padat aku juga harus mengurus kepindahanku yang amat mendadak sejak seminggu lalu. Tapi aku tidak berniat pulang sama sekali, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Aku masih mau menikmati ujung-ujung Konoha yang akan aku rindukan nanti.

Konoha bukan kota yang luas, maksudku berita yang ada disini akan menyebar hanya dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Jadi, baiklah, kalian bisa menyebut Konoha adalah kota yang sempit. Tidak sulit menghapal orang-orang yang tinggal disini dalam waktu tiga hari. Karena kau akan sering bertemu dengan mereka dalam kegiatan sehari-harimu. Misalnya Ino di toko bunga, tentu dia akan menyapamu didepan toko setiap hari karena disamping toko bunga-nya terdapat supermarket terbesar dikota ini. Lalu ada lagi Kakashi di kedai kopinya yang terkenal dikota ini, kau pasti setidaknya pernah minum kopi kan? Atau kau pasti akan menemukan dia di toko buku sedang berburu buku icha-icha paradise terbaru. Atau kau akan menemukan dia di salah satu pub bersama pasangannya Iruka. Baiklah, dia memang homoseksual. Maksudku, memangnya kenapa? Kakashi adalah orang yang terbaik yang pernah aku kenal. Dia sahabatku sepanjang masa, andai saja kami tidak terpaut usia yang jauh.

Kau juga akan bertemu dengan Iruka di kedai kopi Kakashi. Tunggu, bukan maksudku setiap ada Kakashi selalu ada Iruka, bukan. Tapi mereka berdua memang bekerja sama mendirikan kedai kopi itu. Iruka adalah seorang bartender dulunya, dan beralih profesi menjadi coffee maker terbaik se- Konoha. Lalu ada lagi Naruto yang akan selalu ada di kedai mie setiap jam makan siang ataupun jam pulang kantor. Atau kau akan menemukannya sedang berada di kantor broadcaster. Yah, dia memang bekerja sebagai penyiar radio. Bagaimana tidak? Suaranya renyah dan begitu menyenangkan. Kau akan menemukannya bersama cengiran hangatnya. Huh, begitu banyak hal menyenangkan di kota ini. Naruto adalah salah satunya.

Dan Konoha adalah kota yang indah. Kau akan banyak menemukan padang lavender di sini. Bayangkan saja, kapuk berwarna keunguan yang sangat empuk dan harum. Kau bisa menemukannya di mana saja dan kau bisa menjatuhkan diri di sana saat kau merasa jenuh dengan pekerjaanmu kapan saja. Aku tentu sangat tidak rela meninggalkan semua itu. SANGAT TIDAK RELA. Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi menolak. Apalagi yang kau korbankan disini adalah kisah cintamu yang sudah kau pertahankan selama dua setengah tahun. Dimana kau sedang berada di puncak asmaramu dan satu langkah lagi kau akan menjadi ratu. Satu-satunya wanita di dalam hidupnya.

Oh, tuhan. Betapa tidak adilnya kau menciptakan lelaki untukku. Wajahnya yang sungguh tampan, dengan masa depan yang begitu cerah, otak yang begitu jenius tapi keegoisan yang begitu tinggi. Jangankan aku yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjadi wanita satu-satunya, Ino atau siapapun wanita di Konoha pun bahkan akan melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrem dari pada aku. Untung aku masih dibekali kewarasan yang cukup untuk menghadapinya.

Oke, mungkin sekarang telepon genggamku sudah dipenuhi pesan atau mailbox darinya. Karena memang aku mematikan telepon genggamku sedari tadi. Aku agak sedikit jenuh dengan tekanan darinya. Setidaknya udara segar Konoha akan membuatku sedikit merasa lebih baik. Dan yah, sepertinya aku butuh kopi sekarang. Jadi, menurutku tidak buruk jika aku memutar balik dan mengunjungi kedai kopi Kakashi yang –mungkin masih buka.

* * *

.

.

.

Untunglah, saat mobilku tiba di kedai kopi Kakashi, mereka sedang siap-siap untuk tutup. Tapi tentu saja aku mendapatkan dispensasi untuk menikmati kopi buatan Iruka saat jam tutup seperti sekarang.

"Aku mau espresso." Kataku sambil membuka pintu kaca, diiringi satu bungi 'ting' dari bel yang dipasang didepan pintu. Kakashi menatapku heran. Baiklah, aku memang selalu begini jika ada masalah. Jadi, dia pasti tahu aku ada apa-apanya.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang dibuat oleh pantat ayam itu?" Tanya Kakashi sarkatis. Ya tuhan, apa semua lelaki di Konoha harus menggunakan nada sinis saat membicarakannya? Aku kadang tidak mengerti soal itu, kecuali dengan Naruto yang memang sudah menjadi sahabat cek-cok nya. Bagaimana ya? Habis aku tidak tega menjuluki mereka musuh karena disamping mereka cek-cok mereka juga menjadi teman yang sangat baik.

"Kenapa kau selalu begitu terdengar kesal dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke?" Tanyaku balik, dengan nada yang sarkatis pula. Kakashi tetap mengelap mejanya, dan aku terkadang meliha Iruka yang sedikit-sedikit mengintip dari dapur ke arah kami. Aku pun tersenyum saat menangkapnya melirik ke arah ku, sedangkan dia tersenyum kecut telah dipergoki.

"Bagaimana tidak? Dia telah mencuri wanita terbaik diseluruh Konoha dan akan membawanya pergi." Jawabnya tambah sinis. Ini sudah jawaban yang ke duabelas yang aku dapatkan, tepat seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi. Pertama dari Naruto, lalu beberapa orang di kantor, lalu Lee di Gym saat aku sedang fitness, lalu beberapa orang yang aku lupa, lalu sekarang Kakashi. Apa mereka sedang bersekongkol untuk mengerjaiku di beberapa minggu terakhirku di Konoha?

"Ayolah, Kakashi. Kau tidak bisa begitu terus terhadap Sasuke. Dia akan menjadi suamiku dalam hitungan minggu, dan kau yang ironisnya adalah sahabatku malah membencinya." Kakashi malah mendengus kesal dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Aku setuju, sangat setuju malah jika dia menjadi pacarmu ataupun menikahimu. Kau bahagia 'kan?" Dia terdiam sebentar, lalu aku mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu akupun akan bahagia, tapi dia menekanmu untuk ikut dengannya tinggal di Suna yang asing dan meninggalkan kampung halamanmu. Kau tidak suka itu, tapi dia memaksamu. Aku mau berbuat apa? Tentu aku akan sangat membencinya."

"Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu, Kakashi. Aku juga akan merindukan yang lain. Suna tidak jauh dari sini, kau tahu?" Aku mencoba mengelak. Iruka mengantarkan espresso yang aku pesan sambil tersenyum peduli. Aku membalasnya, tentu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan acuh tak acuh.

"Coba kau bayangkan, kau yang menempuh perjalanan tiga jam setiap hari untuk mengunjungiku di Konoha. Dan kau akan buru-buru pergi menempuh perjalanan tiga jam lagi untuk menyambut Sasuke pulang di Suna. Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan, kau juga tahu itu kan?" Jawab Kakashi. Aku menyeruput esspressoku yang masih panas, dan memijat-mijat pangkal hidungku yang terasa pusing.

"Tidak setiap hari, hanya saat liburan saja. Setiap hari sabtu dan minggu, aku juga akan mengunjungi ayah disini. Dia sendirian dan yah, pasti dia akan merasa kesepian jika tidak ada aku. Jadi aku harus mengunjunginya. Atau dia yang berlibur di Suna satu minggu. Dia sudah tua dan butuh penyegaran." Kataku berangan-angan. Kakashi sudah memasang tangannya di depan dada dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus memikirkan dia juga. Dia butuh pendamping, saat kau tidak ada. Itu akan membantu, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan kesepiannya."

"Tidak. Dia pasti bisa sendiri, yah pasti bisa." Jawabku singkat dan penuh kepastian. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ayah bersama wanita lain yang penuh dengan lemak, dan wajahnya bermake-up tebal, tahi lalat dibawah bibirnya. Oh iya ditambah lagi wanita itu cerewet dan makan banyak. Tidak, tidak. Ayah pasti tidak tahan bersama dengan wanita seperti itu. Dia lebih baik sendiri.

"Itu dia yang aku bilang egois. Kau akan meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya sendirian. Sedangkan kau akan bersenang-senang dengan suamimu. Tidak etis sekali." Kakashi mengambil tempat didepanku, sedangkan Iruka melanjutkan pekerjaan Kakashi mengelap meja. Aku merasa seperti Iruka adalah isteri idaman setiap lelaki, ehm.

"Ah, Kakashi. Kau membuatku tambah pusing."

"Maka dari itu, tidak mudah untuk pindah dari kota yang indah ini. Terlebih kau sudah menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu disini. Dan kau harus merencanakan semua itu matang-matang, tidak bisa dengan waktu yang hanya satu bulan."

"Tapi aku akan menikah dua minggu lagi! Aku harus menyiapkan segalanya, belum lagi urusan kepindahanku."

"Kau harus bicarakan itu dengan Sasuke. Itu lebih baik."

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkan, demi tuhan."

"Kau belum mencobanya!"

"…"

"Ayolah, Sakura. Tidak hanya untuk kebaikanmu, untuk kebaikan ayahmu juga. Aku, Naruto dan semuanya yang merasa akan kehilanganmu."

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah."

Kakashi dan Iruka menghela napas panjang. Lalu Iruka tersenyum padaku, sangat tulus. Dia meremas pundakku, mengirimkan energy positif untukku dan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Lebih baikdari pada secangkir espresso.

"Untuk kebaikanmu." Bisik Iruka dibelakangku.

Aku tersenyum lagi.

* * *

-

-

-

Oke, ini fic kedua setelah Mocca :D Niatnya sih mau nyelesain Mocca dulu, tapi tangan udah gatel buat publish ini. So, enjoy it! Review too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Okay untuk chapter ini saya mengakui bahwa Naruto dan seluruh bagian didalamnya bukan milik saya. Noh yang punya –nunjuk Monsieur Masashi.**

**Lavender**

**Chapter II**

**

* * *

**-

-

-

**KUPACU** mobilku melalui jalan yang semakin sepi. Konoha memang hidup hanya saat matahari masih terjaga. Setelah 'bekonsultasi' dengan Kakashi dan Iruka tadi, aku jadi ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Sesuai rencanaku setiap pulang dari toko atau kantor, berendam di dalam air panas bersama puluhan lilin beraromatherapy wangi lavender. Mengapa selalu lavender? Karena aku menyukainya. Wanginya menenangkan dan membuatku merasa lebih baik jika ada masalah.

Dengan mata yang masih terfokus ke jalanan, aku aktifkan kembali telepon genggamku. Dan benar saja, sudah ada 19 pesan dan 27 misscall dan 4 mailbox. Pasti semuanya dari Sasuke, huh.

'Kau dimana? Aku menunggu di apartemenmu sejak tadi.'

Benar bukan? Pasti dari dia. Dan sudah 3 jam sejak dia menelepon, pasti dia kesal sekali. Dia paling tidak suka menunggu, hihihi. 'Baiklah aku sudah tidak tahan menunggu. Berhati-hatilah di jalan, aku mengkhawatirkanmu.' Ini mailboxnya yang terakhir. Aku tersenyum penuh arti. Dia begitu perhatian padaku, di samping sifatnya yang posesif. Dia bilang, sudah dasarnya sifat semua Uchiha begitu. Aku hanya terkikik geli saat mendengarnya. Membayangkan satu keluarga yang posesif, menantang.

Kira-kira dua puluh menit dari kedai kopi Kakashi, aku sampai di apartemenku. Tidak terlalu megah dan mewah memang, namun cukup untukku yang tinggal sendiri. Letaknya tepat di pinggir jalan besar, disamping kirinya terdapat toko 24 jam. Cat nya berwarna cokelat dan tingginya 7 lantai. Aku suka sekali ketinggian, namun di Konoha sangat sedikit terdapat gedung tinggi. Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan? Kau seperti bersiap-siap untuk terbang saat berada diketinggian. Seakan satu lompatan saja kau bisa mencapai langit yang paling tinggi.

Kamar apartemenku berada di lantai teratas, lantai tujuh. Letaknya memojok dan strategis akan pemandangan-pemandangan kota. Dari sana kau bisa melihat Konoha di malam hari, sangat indah. Lampu-lampu dari rumah-rumah penduduk, lampu jalan atau toko-toko yang ada di kota ini, membuat fatamorgana akan lilin-lilin kecil yang biasa kunyalakan di kamar apartemenku.

Setelah keluar dari lift, aku berjalan pelan menuju kamar apartemenku. Memojok, dan lampunya agak meremang. Agak jauh memang dari lift, tapi aku menikmati saat aku berjalan di dalam keheningan seperti ini. Rasanya mencekam, namun menyenangkan.

Saat kubuka pintu kamar apartemenku, disana terdapat sepasang sepatu Sasuke. Berarti sejak tadi dia belum pulang, padahal aku yakin dia lelah sekali. Kantornya memang sedang mengadakan perubahan besar-besaran. Karena DirUt perusahaan itu baru saja diganti. Sasuke yang memang menjadi wakil direktur disana pasti mendapatkan tanggung jawab yang besar. Tapi sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam, dan dia belum pulang ke rumahnya.

Aku menemukan Sasuke di atas ranjangku, dia tertidur pulas. Wajahnya tenang sekali, dan aku suka memandanginya seperti ini. Dia berbeda saat terjaga, wajah stoicnya luluh dan melembut. Dengkuran halusnya yang menjadi melodi pengantar tidurku, atau rambutnya yang menggelitik wajahku. Aku menyukainya, bahkan lebih dari rasa sukanya padaku. Kulepas dasi yang sejak tadi masih dikenakannya, lalu pergi mandi.

Setelah menyegarkan diriku dibawah pancuran shower, aku berniat membuat kopi. Tapi saat keluar dari kamar mandi, aku tak menemukan Sasuke di ranjang. Jadi aku buru-buru keluar kamar. Dan menemukan secangkir kopi yang masih panas di meja makan. Aku tahu itu pasti bikinan Sasuke, dan pasti dia tidak menambahkan gula ke dalamnya. Dia sangat benci benda manis itu. Aku memasukkan 2 balok gula lalu mengaduknya perlahan.

"Kau lama sekali."

Ini dia, Sasuke-ku, calon suamiku.

"Maaf, kau sudah lama menunggu, ya?" Dia mencium keningku lalu mengajakku duduk di ruang tengah. Dan aku sama sekali tidak melupakan kopiku. Dia menyetel TV dan aku bersandar di dadanya, rasanya nyaman sekali. Kau pasti merasakan keberuntungan saat kau memiliki kekasih yang berbadan atletis. Dadanya bidang, dan perutnya rata. Tidak sixpack memang, belum. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang berolahraga.

"Kau kemana saja?" Sasuke meraih cangkir kopiku lalu menyeruputnya, sedetik kemudian dia memasang muka aneh. "Manis sekali, puih." Aku terkikik geli melihatnya seperti itu, salah sendiri meminum kopiku seenaknya.

"Hihihi, kau lucu sekali. Aku tadi berjalan-jalan saja, lalu pergi ke kedai kopi Kakashi." Jawabku masih tetap terkikik. Namun lama-lama aku kasihan juga, dia seperti baru saja meminum jus pare. Kuusap bibirnya yang belepotan kopi dengan tanganku, lalu mengambikannya air putih.

"Terimakasih." Dia cepat-cepat meminum air putih yang kubawa, lalu mendesah lega. "Kau parah sekali, berapa kilo gula yang kau masukkan sih?"

"Hanya dua balok kok, aku juga tidak suka kopi yang terlalu manis." Aku masih mengusap-usap bibir dan pipinya. Lalu kembali menyeruput kopiku.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Tadinya, lalu bersama Kakashi dan Iruka di kedai kopi." Sasuke berbaring diatas pahaku lalu memeluk pinggangku dan mendekapkan mukanya disana. Aku mengusap sayang keningnya sambil sesekali menonton acara TV yang tidak menarik.

"Kau mematikan ponselmu."

"Memang sengaja, aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri. Kau tahu kan dua minggu lagi.."

"Iya." Dia memotong kalimatku, lalu memandang mataku nanar. "Kau tidak suka pergi dari sini, aku tahu." Tiba-tiba nadanya menjadi sedih, aku tidak tega. Kuusap keningnya lagi, lalu mengecupnya.

"Maaf, aku memang belum menerima keadaan. Aku yang salah. Tapi aku akan tetap pergi bersamamu. Aku berjanji." Sasuke meraih tanganku lalu menciumnya penuh ketulusan.

"Masa kerjaku disini akan habis, lalu aku akan dikirim kembali ke Suna. Kau harus ingat itu, Sakura. Kuharap kau bisa terus bersamaku, atau.." Aku menahan bibirnya untuk berkata lagi. Pandanganku tiba-tiba saja kabur, dan airmataku turun tanpa bisa aku cegah. Susah sekali menahan isakkan keluar dari bibirku. Rasanya sangat menohok, seperti sudah tidak ada pilihan lain. Sasuke kembali memeluk pinggangku dan bergelung disana, tak tahu apakah dia sama sedihnya denganku.

Ya, aku memang tidak lagi punya pilihan. Pergi bersama orang yang aku cintai dan meninggalkan beribu hal yang menyenangkan di Konoha atau tetap disini dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menghilang dari pandanganku. Semua orang tahu, bagaimanapun sakitnya itu, aku akan memilih pilihan yang pertama.

* * *

-

-

-

Pagi itu, saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada di atas ranjang. Seingatku, aku seharusnya masih berada di sofa, dan sasuke di pangkuanku. Aku terlalu lelah menangis dan tertidur di sofa, mungkin Sasuke yang memindahkanku. Sasuke memang sudah tidak ada di ranjang, tapi jas dan dasinya masih tersampir di sofa kamar. Jadi dia masih disini, mungkin sedang mandi.

Dan memang benar, saat aku menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, dia tiba-tiba muncul dan mengecup bibirku ringan. Sama sekali tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah semalam. Padahal aku ingin membicarakan itu lagi, meski pengaruh untuknya pasti sedikit sekali. Sasuke mengenakan pakaian cadangan yang ia siapkan di lemariku. Kaus belel dan celana pendek. Dia menyeruput kopi dan membolak-balik koran, sedangkan aku menatapinya sendu.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" Tanyanya singkat, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Nanti saja, setelah kau selesai." Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua sifatnya. Cuek, tidak peka, dingin, egois, keras kepala dan mudah terpancing amarah. Tapi bagaimanapun aku masih manusia biasa, terkadang rasanya begitu sakit mendengarnya berbicara ketus.

Aku beranjak dari sana, dan membuat secangkir kopi untuk diriku sendiri. Setelah itu aku duduk di balkon sambil menikmati kopi yang kubuat. Aku memilih diam, jika Sasuke sedang tidak pada moodnya. Aku tidak mau tambah sakit hati jika merengek dan malah mendapatkan ucapan kasar darinya. Dia tidak kasar, ataupun jahat, sungguh. Hanya saja dia mudah terpancing amarah, dan moodnya akan turun drastis. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan pada saat itu. Semuanya akan terlihat salah, jadi aku memilih diam.

Sudut mataku melihat Sasukemenghampiriku, duduk disebelahku dan tetap diam. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berlutut didepanku, meraih kedua tanganku dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "Haruskah aku melamarmu untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

Aku menangis saat itu juga, tak terbesit sedikitpun di pikiranku bahwa dia akan melakukan itu. Aku meraih wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya haru.

"Tidak perlu, hanya sekali saja sudah membuatku yakin. Aku akan bersamamu, bagaimanapun itu." Bisikku ditelinganya. Dia membawaku ke dalam dekapannya. Wangi musk menusuk penciumanku, namun aku menikmati wangi khasnya itu. Rasanya aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, dia membuatku mabuk. Sampai aku tidak bisa membayangkan, jika pilihan kedua yang akan terjadi. Mungkin aku akan mati karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Aku tahu."

* * *

-

-

-

Ya! Terimakasih banget buat yang udah ngereview.

Ini balesannya.

**Aika Umezawa:**

_Iya jeung, saya lagi suka sama chicklit jadi pake sudut pandang pertama terus nih. Desclaimernya udah ada kok di chapter ini, thanks ya jeung :D_

**Kyoro:**

_Thanks ya Kyoro udah bersedia ngereview fic saya yang tidak tahu juntrungannya ini. Desclaimernya udah nyantol kok, tuh di atas. Keep reviewing ya!_

**Fujimoto Izumi:**

_Thanks Izumi udah review :D makasih ya, makasih makasih makasih. Keep reviewing nyo!_

**Naru-mania:**

_Wah, thanks ya udah mau review. SasuSaku pertama saya loh –wadezig! Multichap kok, doain ya mudah-mudahan rajin update._

**nacchi cullen:**

_Ini dia reviewer pertama saya, thankyouuuuu :7 Si Sasu-teme emang calon suaminya Sakura, tapi dia maksa-maksa gitu. –dichidori- Keep reviewing ya!_

Nah, sekian balesan dari saya. Mudah-mudahan minggu depan bisa update cepet lagi. Oh ya, saya update nya seminggu sekali, itupun kalo bisa. –dilempar tomat- Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyaha! Ini dia update-an nya. Seminggu kan? Pas kan? Saya akan memenuhi janji saya sebisanya, demi deh sumpah. Oh ya, untuk chapter ini akan ada pihak ketiga, kikikikik. Dan ada beberapa ide yang saya dapet dari suatu chicklit berjudul Hissy Fit. Ada yang udah pernah baca?**

**Desclaimer: NGGAK USAH NANYA GUE! JELAS-JELAS NARUTO PUNYA-NYA KISHIMOTO MASASHI! Kalo Hissy Fit punya-nya yang bikin, saya lupa namanya.**

**Lavender **

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

-

-

Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya pukul 10, bersamaan denganku yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Aku juga memiliki toko sebagai sampingan, dan menyewa orang untuk menungguinya. Sebenarnya itu butik, walaupun aku lulusan design arsitektur di S1 dan dan design grafis di S2, aku iseng-iseng untuk membuka usaha di bidang fashion. Dan hasilnya pun lumayan, banyak yang suka dengan style yang kubuat.

Aku bekerja disalah satu kantor yang menangani bidang perumahan. Tugasku adalah menentukan gaya arsitektur dan dekorasi rumah tersebut. Mungkin ini adalah pekerjaan yang terdengar simpel, namun saat kau mengerjakannya akan banyak sekali tantangan. Dari mulai mengejar deadline, klien yang sangat menyebalkan, sampai bos yang suka menuntut. Tapi aku menyenangi profesi ini, penuh dengan seni dan keindahan. Akan ada rasa puas tersendiri saat aku menyelesaikan tugas.

Hari ini aku akan menemui klien baru. Yang aku tahu dari bosku- Tsunade, adalah bahwa dia seorang direktur baru sebuah perusahaan bra yang bangkrut. Lucu bukan? Masih muda, single dan kaya mau-maunya dia menggarap perusahaan bra yang bangkrut. Menurutku itu sangat membuang-buang waktu. Namun itu bukan urusanku, yang penting dia akan menjadi gudang penghasilan untuk perusahaan kami. Termasuk aku yang didaulat untuk mengurus proyek ini. Bos suka sekali klien seperti itu, royal, tampan, kaya dan yah, masih muda. Memang seperti itu bosku, haus belaian pria.

Kantorku berada di pusat kota, tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor Sasuke. Terkadang kami makan siang bersama. Namun akhir-akhir ini, sekali lagi karena perubahan besar-besaran terhadap kantornya, ia menjadi lebih sibuk. Tidak pernah ada lagi korupsi-korupsi waktu saat jam kerja, atau senyum dinginnya saat menjemputku untuk makan siang. Aku maklumi itu karena meskipun sedikit, aku merasa bangga dengannya. Teman-temanku terkadang mengungkapkan rasa iri mereka, yang kujawab dengan ungkapan peduli bahwa banyak laki-laki yang seperti Sasuke di luar sana. Lain di mulut lain di hati. Karena hatiku jelas-jelas meneriakkan bahwa hanya Sasuke-lah yang begitu, begitu sempurna.

Sesampainya aku di kantor, aku langsung menuju ke ruangan Bos. Umurnya sudah kepala empat, tapi dia masih melajang. Masa lalu rupanya menyita seluruh hidup Tsunade, begitu kata teman-temang sekantorku. Dia tegas, berwibawa, dan masih kelihatan cantik. Dia tidak trauma dengan masa lalu, hanya saja dia terlalu sayang untuk melupakannya. Jadilah ia dengan pasangan-pasangan one night standnya. Tiap malam selalu berganti, namun juga ada yang bertahan beberapa bulan.

Ckrek.

"Selamat pagi." Tsunade dengan kemeja ketat dan rok supermini sedang duduk diatas meja. Ia sedang bertelepon ria dengan seseorang sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri. Yang kuanalisa, itu pasti pasangan barunya. Pandangannya langsung menjadi kesal saat melihatku masuk tiba-tiba dan mengganggu 'kegiatan' sakralnya. Sesaat kemudian dia menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Mengapa kau ada disini, Sakura?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka. Aku jadi merasa bodoh karena tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan membuatnya kesal seperti ini. Wah, aku pasti berada dalam ancaman yang sangat besar, apalagi ini menyangkut pasangannya. Matilah aku.

"M-maaf Miss, tadi aku langsung masuk saja. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, bukan?" Jawabku takut-takut.

"Me-nga-pa. Kau. A-da. Di-si-ni?" Tsunade berkacak pinggang, memajukan tubuhnya padaku dan menatapku penuh kejengkelan. Memang sih aku tadi menjawab tidak nyambung, tapi kan…

"I-itu kan, kita mau bertemu klien baru?" Tsunade menepuk keningnya yang sama lebarnya denganku. Aku mengernyit heran, tak mengerti apa maksudnya itu.

"Kubilang kemarin, kau yang akan bertemu dengannya. Bukan KITA! Dan harusnya kalian bertemu di café Tutu satu jam lalu. Bukan di KANTOR! Ya Tuhan! Aku kan sudah memberitahukannya!" Sekarang Tsunade menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Menghela napas seberat-beratnya. "Kita bisa kehilangan klien emas kita."

"Maaf." Aku mendudukkan kepala, dan merasa sangat bersalah. Pagi-pagi seperti ini aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal bagi kantor. "Tapi, aku akan kesana secepatnya, aku berjanji akan membuat klien itu tetap menggunakan jasa kita. Aku pergi dulu, permisi." Aku bergegas meninggalkan kantor, sebelum Tsunade sempat menghentikanku. Demi karirku, demi Bos, dan demi kantungku. Ya Tuhan, berkati aku.

"Gaara tidak akan betah menunggu, percuma." Gumam Tsunade putus asa.

* * *

-

-

-

Hah hah hah hah hah hah.

Aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin datang ke café Tutu. Hanya lima belas menit, padahal jaraknya dari ujung ke ujung. Café ini sangat terkenal, namun letaknya terpencil dan jauh dari pusat kota. Jadilah aku disini sekarang, mencari-cari klien yang sangat tidak mungkin masih ada disini. OH IYA! Aku belum tahu wujudnya seperti apa! Dan namanya, oh tidak! Bahkan namanya pun aku tidak tahu! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau orang itu dia? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Tapi aku menemukannya.

Bisa tebak bagaimana? Padahal wajah bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku melihatnya, aku menemukannya sedang memperhatikanku juga. Dia berbeda dari pengunjung yang lain. Bukan karena rambutnya yang berwarna merah, ataupun dandanannya yang begitu rapi. Tapi karena saat aku melihat dia, semua bayangan yang diberikan Tsunade padaku tercetak jelas pada pemuda itu. Ya, tidak salah lagi itu pasti klienku.

Aku menghampirinya.

"Kau, klienku?" Kataku tiba-tiba, saat tiba di pinggir mejanya. Dia mengernyit, kedua alisnya bertautan.

"Oh, iya. Maksudku begini- namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Kau klienku bukan?" Ucapku penuh percaya diri. Tidak terbesit sama sekali di pikiranku bahwa dia adalah orang lain, dan aku salah orang. Karena aku yakin, yakin seratus persen bawa dia orangnya. Dia yang akan menjadi klienku.

"Oh! Kau rupanya yang sudah membuatku menunggu? Kau suruhannya Tsunade?" Dia memekik pelan, sadar bahwa aku adalah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Oh bukan, orang yang sedari tadi membuatnya menunggu.

"Maaf. Aku lupa kalau kita akan bertemu di café ini, ini semua kesalahanku. Dan aku mohon jangan putus kerja sama kita. Aku akan mengganti kerugianmu." Aku menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, memperlihatkan penyesalan yang sungguh-sungguh. Dia lalu menepuk pundakku, aku menatap wajahnya kembali.

"Duduklah." Ujarnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. "Terimakasih." Senyumku mengembang, aku berhasil! Yah, setidaknya untuk kali ini.

Saat itu aku baru menyadarinya. Tempat itu sangat indah. Lampu-lampu yang mengerlip indah, membuat café ini menjadi remang. Musik klasik yang diputar tanpa jeda, keheningan yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada ribut-ribut, tidak ada tawa yang menusuk. Semuanya menikmati keheningan itu, berbeda dengan kedai kopi Kakashi yang memiliki pengunjung dalam berbagai perasaan dan minat. Di tempat ini, semuanya sama. Indah, sangat indah.

Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa klienku benar-benar orang yang sangat tampan. Rambutnya merah menyala, wajahnya yang putih bersih. Lampu-lampu yang berpendar itu seperti menyamarkan bayangannya, sosok dihadapanku juga indah. Begitu tampan. Senyumnya irit, seperti begitu sayang untuk dinikmati. Seperti Sasuke, aku menemukan sosok Sasuke dalam wujud orang lain disana.

"Aku kecewa padamu, karena bisa menyepelekan klien seperti ini." Ujarnya ketus. "Namun aku tidak akan memutuskan kerja sama kita, karena aku membutuhkanmu dan kau membutuhkan aku. Singkat saja, kita lanjutkan kerja sama ini. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa mewujudkan pikiranku, kau arsitek dan designer hebat."

"Terimakasih, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Maksudku tugasku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyaku penuh minat, aku pasti akan mengerjakan proyek ini dengan baik. Jadi klien ini puas, Bos senang dan aku dapat uang banyak. Mm, aku sama sekali tidak matrealistis, hanya saja kantor butuh pekerja yang menghasilkan uang. Jadi, aku akan berusaha memberikan kantorku penghasilan yang besar-besaran dari proyek yang satu ini.

"Kau akan merenovasi Rihotten Mansion, kau pasti tahu rumah itu kan?" Dia menyeruput teh dihadapannya, lalu kembali menatapku. Menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Ya! Tentu saja, rumah peninggalan keluarga Rihotten pada abad 18 bukan? Itu rumah yang cantik, aku senang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan merenovasi rumah itu." Aku memekik senang. Itu impianku dari dulu, rumah itu begitu menakjubkan. Pasti akan menjadi suatu proyek yang mewah, apalagi klienku ini royal.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa datang ke kantorku pukul delapan. Perusahaan bra di dekat sini, tidak terlalu jauh." Dia meraih kunci mobilnya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, mm…"

"Garaa, kau bahkan tidak tahu nama klienmu. Dasar bodoh." Dia melenggang pergi.

Baiklah Sakura, tahan amarahmu. Dia klien besar, tahan amarahmu.

Aku duduk sambil mencengkeram celanaku, dia baru saja mengataiku bodoh dan aku hanya diam? Perbuatan bodoh apa yang aku lakukan sih? Arrrgh!

* * *

-

-

-

Aku masih berada di café Tutu meskipun klien menyebalkan itu sudah pergi. Maunya sih mengajak Sasuke, tapi dia pasti masih berada di kantor. Dan jarak kantornya ke sini itu jauh sekali, jadi aku menikmati kopi sendirian disini. Sunyi sekali, hanya ada musik klasik. Dan aku sangat menyukai ini, seperti hanya ada aku di dunia ini.

Tapi handphoneku bergetar sejenak, kubiarkan saja. Lalu bergetar lagi, kali ini aku lihat.

2 miss called from Sasuke

Saat aku mau meneleponnya balik, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk. Dari Sasuke tentunya.

"Halo, Sasuke?" Aku menyeruput kopi yang hangatnya semakin menghilang. Lalu memandang langit yang mendung siang ini, tapi tak satupun rintik hujan yang turun. Mungkin sore nanti hujan.

"Kau dimana? Sudah makan siang?" Suara mobil berderu di seberang telepon. Dia pasti sedang ada di jalan atau sedang di parkiran.

"Belum, aku sedang ada di café Tutu. Habis menemui klien yang menyebalkan." Gerutuku, dia terkikik pelan. Ah, aku jadi rindu seringainya. "Kau ada dimana? Aku mau bertemu." Ucapku manja.

"Tidak jauh dari café Tutu, kok. Aku kesana ya? Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai, kalau kau mau pesan duluan tidak apa-apa. Bye sayang." Dia menutup sambungan teleponnya, aku masih tersenyum sambil mendengarkan sisa pembicaraan kami barusan. Bunyi 'tut' yang panjang menggema di telingaku.

"Bye." Gumamku.

* * *

-

-

-

"Hai." Kecupan Sasuke di bibirku membuat lamunanku buyar. Sekarang rintik-rintik hujan sudah mulai turun. Berarti prediksiku tadi salah. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan dia membalasnya dengan seringaian yang terlihat seksi. "Hai." Jawabku penuh dengan senyuman.

Sasuke meraih tanganku, lalu mengecupnya perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Aku menyukai Sasuke yang seperti ini, yang lembut, penuh dengan cinta dan seringaian yang seksi. Andai dia bisa menghilangkan sifat egoisnya, dia pasti menjadi laki-laki paling sempurna yang pernah aku miliki. "Kau belum memesan makanan? Tidak lapar, huh?" Sasuke mengelus kedua tanganku.

"Aku menunggumu tahu, ingin makan bersama. Aku kangen." Aku membalas remasan tangannya. Dia menyeringai lagi.

"Kau seperti anak remaja saja, sudah tidak pantas." Jawabnya mengejek, aku cemberut kesal. Dia seperti tidak tahu aku saja. Aku sangat suka bermanja-manja, dengan Sasuke ataupun Mamaku. Tapi aku mencoba terlihat sebagai perempuan tangguh diluar. Tersenyum dan tertawa, itu resep sehari-hariku. Karena tanpa dua hal itu, semua urusanku akan kacau balau. Pekerjaanku tidak akan ada yang selesai.

Sasuke duduk disampingku, membawaku kedalam dekapan dadanya. Dia orang yang dingin, namun memiliki tubuh yang hangat. Sangat membuatku nyaman, dan tidak ingin lepas darinya. "Aku tahu, malah aku yang selalu merasa kangen. Lebih memalukan, padahal kau baru saja turun dari mobilku saat itu." Dia mengecup ujung kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gemas.

"Itu tidak memalukan kok." Ucapku sambil mendongak, menatap mata onyxnya. Lalu dia menurunkan kepalanya dan meraih bibirku dalam satu kuluman yang panjang. "Hanya sedikit tidak pantas untuk seorang Uchiha." Lanjutku setelah dia melepas bibirnya. Aku tertawa lepas saat kedua tangannya menggelitik pinggangku.

"Hahaha sudah, sudah, Sasuke. Cukup, aku tidak tahan. Hahahahaha." Aku semakin merapat ke jendela, menepis-nepis tangannya yang semakin gencar menggelitik pinggangku.

"Kau harus minta ampun pada Tuan Uchiha terlebih dahulu."

"Hahahaha, iya iya. Sudah cukup Tuan Uchiha sayangku, aku minta ampun. Hahahaha." Dia melepas tangannya dari pinggangku, aku terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kau parah sekali." Ucapku merajuk. Aku menghapus setitik air mata diujung mataku. Lalu kembali ke dekapan dadanya.

"Siapa yang salah, cantik? Kau ini suka jahil ya?" Dia raih lenganku dan mengusap-usapnya. Terkadang ia rekatkan pelukannya karena gemas. Sebenarnya aku yang gemas karena dia terlalu berbeda saat di hadapanku. Ingin sekali aku menggigit pipinya yang kelewat putih itu. "Kita pesan makanan ya? Aku sudah lapar." Dia memanggil salah satu pelayan yang menganggur, kemudian memesan dua mangkuk sedang lasagna, satu strawberry ice tea, dan lemon tea. Aku mengelus-elus perutnya yang rata sambil menggumam. "Tunggu ya, makanannya akan segera sampai." Kami berdua terkikik pelan.

"Kau habis dari mana? Kok tiba-tiba bisa disini?" Tanyaku setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"Survei lokasi, di dekat sini akan di dirikan kantor cabang. Partnerku adalah Hinata, jadi kurasa ini akan jadi pekerjaan yang menarik." Dia meraih tanganku, lalu diusap-usap ke telapak tangannya. Memang cuaca semakin dingin saja, dan hujan di luar café semakin deras. "Lalu bagaimana dengan klien menyebalkanmu itu?"

"Kau meledek." Aku pukul lengannya ringan, lalu mengusap-usapnya menyesal. "Memang aku yang salah karena datang terlambat dan melupakan namanya. Tapi dia mengataiku bodoh, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia klien emas kantorku. Aku kesal sekali, sebenarnya. Tapi kau harus tahu, impianku akan jadi kenyataan! Aku akan merenovasi Rihotten Mansion yang telah dibeli olehnya. Ini proyek yang menarik! Aku pasti bisa menggubah rumah itu menjadi lebih menakjubkan." Aku bercerita menggebu-gebu. Sedangkan dia hanya diam dan mengecup ujung kepalaku.

"Aku ikut senang, kau arsitek dan designer hebat. Aku bangga padamu." Ucapnya sambil berseringai. Dia memang tidak bisa tersenyum. Sudah kucoba berkali-kali dan ta-da! Nihil.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gumamku sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hn."

Sungguh satu kata yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini.

* * *

-

-

-

**BWAH! Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Cukup panjang kan? Ini udah saya panjang-panjangin loh. Dua ribuan gitu. Sekarang mau balesin review dulu lah.**

**Furu-pyon**

_Ini udah update! Makasih ya reviewnya!_

**nacchi cullen**

_Ah anda memang setia. Thanks ya mcuah mcuah mcuah –dilindes- Ini udah update kok, ditunggu review untuk chapter ini ya._

**Fuyuki Namikaze**

_Salam kenal juga Fuyuki. Wah saya suka sih merhatiin sekitar, jadi mungkin agak banyak detail-detail nggak jelas atau yang kamu bilang diksi itu. Makasih udah bilang bagus, jangan bosen-bosen baca ya. Reviewnya juga deh sekalian, hohoho. Ini udah dipanjangin loh, gimana? Gimana? Gimana?_

_Nggak usah izin kalo mau fave mah, abdi mah bersedia lahir batin sok atuh. Nuhun nyak._

**Aika Umezawa**

_Ini jeung udah gue update –nabok lo bolak-balik-ditampar balik-_

_Kenapa ya gue selalu berhenti di cliffhanger, ya biar para readers tercintah penasaran jeung. Iya kan? Kan? Kan? –dilempar bakiak bokap- Thanks ya jeung, mcuah mcuah._

**Kyoro**

_Kasihan ya Sakura? Sasu-teme emang gitu, tapi Sakuranya terima dia baik boroknya –diamaterasu- Thanks ya udah review._

**Naru-mania**

_Wah terimakasih sudah menunggu-nunggu, saya terharu. Jangan panggil saya senpai lah, jadi malu –digetok- Panggil mm apa ya? Rin bisa, Utthie juga bisa apa aja deh. Asal jangan manggil saya mbok aja. Saya suka SasuSaku, tapi sebenernya semua pairing suka. Abisnya sering nyoba-nyoba baca fanfic yang macem-macem sih. Eh lama-lama jadi suka beneran. Thanks ya udah mau review :D_

**Nah sebagai penutup, saya akan membungkukkan badan serendah-rendahnya untuk reviewer yang cakep-cakep diatas. Juga –mungkin- para silent readers – pede abis- saya berterimakasih banget. **

**Review ya?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huaaaa!!! Maaf banget karena nggak bisa nepatin janji update seminggu sekali. Semua karena Ujian dan Quiz Matematika yang bikin waktu nggak ada**

* * *

**Desclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hissy Fit belongs to Anonymous**

**Lavender belongs to me!**

* * *

**Lavender**

**Chapter 4**

AKU menyukai saat gerimis seperti ini. Saat rintik-rintik membuat bercak gelap di mantelmu. Atau genangan air yang membuat sepatumu lembab. Menurutku gerimis adalah sebuah kesempatan dimana kau bisa menyaksikan waktu berjalan lambat. Saat kau menyadari ada sebuah tangan kokoh yang merengkuhmu disaat kau merasa dingin. Aku menyukai gerimis saat Sasuke ada di sisiku. Itu yang kuinginkan sejak dulu, sekarang dan di masa mendatang.

Kami semua – gadis-gadis konoha menginginkan tempat di sisi Sasuke. Kami seperti sudah menetapkan bahwa siapa saja yang tidak tertarik pada Sasuke berarti dia tidak normal, seorang lesbian mungkin. Sasuke adalah tipe yang mudah diterima di masyarakat. Mari kita kesampingkan sifat dingin dan acuhnya. Dia adalah seorang yang –luar biasa tampan, jenius dan kaya raya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha? Aku yakin siapapun itu, dia tidak pernah menonton KTV maupun membaca KNews dan KMagz.

Kami –aku dan Sasuke masih berada di Café Tutu. Sebenanya ini bukan lagi jam makan siang, karena kami sudah bertahan disini selama tiga jam sambil merangkul satu sama lain. Sekarang sudah pukul empat. Memang seharusnya aku berada di kantor sekarang dan member kabar kepada Tsunade tentang 'klien emas menyebalkan' itu. Tapi sungguh masih banyak waktu. Harus ada waktu. Sasuke kadang tidak senang waktunya diganggu. Apalagi kami sedang 'akur'.

Sasuke merogoh kantungnya, menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. Sedikit ia tersenyum lalu kembali serius lagi, ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti lalu menutup panggilannya. "Kau sudah mau pergi ya?" Tanyaku setelah Sasuke meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Tapi masih ada dering pesan disana, ia tak menghiraukanku dan membalas pesan itu. "Kalau kau sibuk, kau pergi saja duluan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula, aku bawa mobil." Ujarku pengertian.

"Hn." Sasuke masih serius dengan pesannya. Dan seperti biasa, tidak ada emosi, tidak ada apa-apa. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Lagi pula tidak ada yang dapa menahanmu, sekalipun itu aku. Tentu saja itu aku kecam di dalam hati saja. Sedangkan bibirku mengulas senyum palsu yang menampakan perhatian. Sungguh, kau jangan pernah melakukan ini. Sakit sekali rasanya berbohong, apalagi dengan perasaanmu sendiri.

"Baiklah." Dia merengkuhku ke pelukannya sekali lagi. "Kau berhati-hatilah. Aku akan menelepon nanti. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke mengecup keningku lalu melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Tanpa lambaian tangan kokohnya itu. Ya tuhan betapa dia mudah mengucapkan 'akan menelepon' padahal jika tidak aku yang mengingatkan dia pasti akan terus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke adalah orang yang perhatian. Ia akan selalu perhatian denganku, percayalah. Saat ia ingat.

Itu cukup, bagiku. Tapi aku masih manusia yang egois, sungguh. Apa aku akan terlihat puas saat dia sangat sulit meluangkan waktunya yang hanya beberapa menit untuk meneleponku? Kami bukannya jarang bersama, sering malah. Tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sana, di dunia yang aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku ingin ucapan sayangnya yang selalu terdengar seksi di saat aku mengurusi ini itu.

Tapi itu hanya sebuah curahan. Aku harap apa dari Sasuke? Sungguh berada di sisinya saja sudah membuatku merasa beruntung. Tapi jika ada kesempatan untuk itu, aku tidak akan menyiakannya.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengucapkan mantera yang selama ini membuat keadaan menjadi terkendali. Sasuke mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya, itu sebuah keyakinan. Ya, keyakinan yang manjadi dasar hubungan kami. Atau…. Apakah itu hanya pengharapanku saja? Ya tuhan, betapa menyakitkan jika membayangkan itu. Tapi memang, Sasuke itu seperti mimpi.

Aku tidak tahu untuk apalagi aku berada di sini. Suasananya nyaman sekali, ditambah ornamen-ornamen merah jambu karena masih dalam masa Valentine. Ah, aku harus sering-sering kesini bersama Sasuke. Dan itu akan menjadi waktu yang hebat.

* * *

-

-

-

Ruangan Tsunade sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti ruangan kerja seorang bos besar. Sofa yang sangat empuk, lembut dan terlihat glamor berada di sisi kiri pintu. Berhadapan langsung dengan LCD TV yang- ku yakin mahal. Ada lukisan Aphrodite di belakang meja besar. Dan kau akan jarang menemukan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja Tsunade. Karena peralatan make-up dan barang-barang pribadi Tsunade lainnya sudah memenuhinya. Dia benar-benar fashionable, bahkan untuk wanita yang berumur matang. Uh, aku iri dengan hal itu.

"Mungkin aku belum memberitahukanmu, Gaara bukanlah orang yang baik hati. Maksudku, dia baik cuma agak sedikit dingin dan yah egois." Jelas Tsunade sambil memain-mainkan penanya.

"Kurasa, kau begitu mengenalnya." Ujarku sambil menyamankan diri diatas sofa merahnya. Tsunade agak mengernyit tak senang, maklumlah, ini sofa 'sarang cinta'-nya.

"Dia teman minumku saat aku tinggal di Suna dulu, yah kau tau lah." Jawabnya kurang berniat. Tapi malah membuatku penasaran. Bukankah setiap teman minum Tsunade akan menjadi 'teman malam'-nya? Berarti si klien menyebalkan itu pernah punya affair dengan bosku ini dong?

"Kalau begitu dia.. Ehm, pernah.." Aku agak kurang ragu menanyakan ini, karena biasanya Tsunade agak anti membicarakan mantan teman malamnya.

"Heh, jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya ya, dia hanya teman minum. Yah, meskipun dulu aku ini ingin lebih dari itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku. Jadi, sampai sekarang kami menjadi teman baik." Tsunade berdiri dari kursi kebanggaannya, lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelahku. "Dia orang yang sangaaaaat dingin dan menyebalkan, tapi setelah kau tahu nanti dia akan menjadi seseorang yang menyenangkan." Tsunade berbisik ditelingaku, membuat aku bergidik ngeri. Hiih, dasar berlebihan.

"Apa sih kau ini. Yasudahlah, aku ada janji dengan Ino hari ini. Fitting gaun dan beberapa persiapan lain. Aku pergi ya!"

"Hei, Sakura." Aku berbalik sebentar ke arah bosku ini, lalu ia agak menyeringai. "Jangan kaget kalau ada telepon malam nanti ya. Aku memberikan nomormu pada klien special kita."

"APAAA?"

* * *

-

-

-

Aduuh, kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali. Mau menikah bukannya berbahagia malah stress begini. Arrrrrgh! Sasuke sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi untuk membantu ini itu. Dia malah sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Ayah, aah masa aku harus minta bantu Ayah sih untuk hal seperti ini?

Gaunku memang sudah jadi, tapi ukurannya menciut dari ukuran tubuhku. Aku tidak akan mengakui pada Ino bahwa aku memang naik dua kilo minggu ini. Jadi aku bilang saja kalau dia salah satu nomor dari ukuranku. Yah, tidak terlalu sempit sih hanya saja kurang nyaman dan pas ditubuhku. Jadi butuh perombakan sedikit disana-sini.

Kalau urusan tempat, dekorasi, catering, dan lain-lain sudah diurus WO-ku. Dan kali ini aku menunjuk Temari. Dia sudah berpengalaman saat menikah dengan Shikamaru. Dan konsepnya saat itu benar-benar WAH. Dan apakah kalian percaya jika kukatakan kalau dia mengurus semua itu sendirian? Eh, maksudku dengan Shikamaru juga.

"Kau harus berdiet mulai hari ini. Ya tuhan! Apa kata tamu undangan-mu nanti kalau calon pengantin wanitanya kegemukan?" Ino mencak-mencak sendiri sambil menyuruh-nyuruh pegawainya. Kacamata dan notes besar tidak pernah absen dari genggamannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau yang salah ukur! Aku masih seperti dua minggu sebelumnya kok." Sedangkan aku masih bersikeras dengan pendapatku. Maaf ya, aku tidak mau harga diriku turun karena masalah berat badan ini.

"Terserahmu lah! Yang penting tiap sore kau harus datang ke kelas yoga bersamaku. Ini penting untuk calon pengantin dan yang pasti BERAT BADANMU!" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk keningku.

"Ugh!"

"Memangnya Sasuke kemana sih?" Sambung Temari yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disampingku.

"Sedang ada proyek bersama Hinata." Jawabku ketus.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata maksudmu?" Temari mengelus-elus dagunya, aku mengangguk kecil. "Kau tidak tahu tentang dia?" Aku menggeleng lalu duduk di sofa terdekat.

"Dia bekas wanita simpanan."

* * *

-

-

-

**YA TUHAAAAN? INI PENDEK BANGET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BENER-BENER PENULIS DENGAN NAPAS PENDEK!!!!!!!!! Saya mencoba sebisanya, tapi maaf. Maaf banget, karena terlalu stress dan nunda-nunda malah jadi ilang semua. Emang betul kalau suatu ide dibiarin gitu aja malah menguap. Maaf ya, ditambah update yang LAAMAAAAAAAA banget. Maaf, mudah-mudahan masih ada yang bersedia mereview.**


	5. Chapter 5

Samekuuuum…

Ini dia update-an terkutuk saya. Terkutuk? Eh bukan update-annya yang terkutuk, tapi tugas-tugas sekolah yang terkutuk. Saya bener-bener nggak bisa rileks sebentar. Dikit-dikit ini lah, dikit-dikit itu lah. Rasanya idup susaaaah bener. Arrrr..

Yaudah deh, langsung aja ke ceritanyo-

* * *

-

-

* * *

Desclaimer:

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Hissy Fit belongs to Anonymous

Lavender belongs to me!

* * *

**Lavender**

**Chapter V**

"Heh, dia itu teman SMP kita loh. Kau jangan bicara yang macam-macam." Ujarku memelankan suara. Aku sangat kaget saat Temari berkata seperti itu. Masalahnya bukan karena Hinata adalah teman SMP kami, tapi Sasuke. Dia…

"Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Apa kau tidak membaca KMagz jilid 4 bulan ini? Disana dituliskan kalau Hinata punya hubungan special dengan rekan kerjanya di Kiri, Genma Shiranui. Padahal Genma sudah menikah dengan Shizune." Jelas Temari. Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya dia kembali menulis diatas note kecilnya.

"Hanya gossip, pasti hanya gossip. Hinata orang yang sangat baik dulu, ya 'kan?" Aku menatap kosong apapun yang ada dihadapanku. Entah itu orang yang berlalu lalang, atau gantungan baju, atau meja, atau apalah. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah Sasuke.

"Dulu, kita tidak tahu bagaimana dia sekarang. Lagipula Hinata mengakuinya sendiri, kok. Tapi setelah pindah ke Konoha, dia sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Genma itu. Dia diusir dengan cara yang memalukan oleh Shizune. Kasihan sekali dia." Temari mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pulpen ke dagunya. Lalu ia menulis kembali, entah apa yang ada di dalam note kecilnya itu. Apakah seluruh persiapan pestaku atau update-update-an gosip terbaru.

"Ya, kita tidak tahu…"

-

-

-

* * *

Aku telah selesai dengan seluruh urusanku mengenai pernikahan terkutuk itu. Ah, betapa melelahkannya. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemenku sambil meneguk kopi yang sudah dingin yang aku beli di mesin minuman tadi. Kopinya buruk sekali, lebih enak bikinan Kakashi yang benar-benar mempunyai rasa yang khas.

Ah, aku jadi mengingat kata Temari tadi. Sayang, pembicaraan kami terputus oleh Ino yang tiba-tiba datang.

Wanita simpanan…

Aku tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan itu sebelumnya. Karena Sasuke-pun tidak bertingkah yang aneh-aneh. Biasa saja. Atau malah biasa saja itu yang menutupi semuanya? Apa Sasuke telah..

Oh tidak, bahkan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mual. Aku percaya pada Hinata dan Sasuke, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Dimana tuduhan yang aku miliki belum memiliki dasar. Aku tetap mempercayai Sasuke, karena Sasuke juga memberikan aku kepercayaannya. Sudahlah, aku sudah lelah. Ditambah dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif sedari tadi. Terasa tambah melelahkan.

Apakah Sasuke sudah pulang? Duh, aku belum meneleponnya sedari tadi. Apa dia sedang sibuk? Atau malah sedang bersama Hinata?

Aaaarh! Kenapa semua ini memberatkanku sih? Aku jadi selalu kepikiran.

Aku menekan nomor ponsel Sasuke yang sudah kuhapal diluar kepala. Bunyi tut yang beraturan menyambut panggilanku. Lalu terdengar suara baritone yang aku kenal sekali dari seberang telepon.

"Halo, sayang?"

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah pulang? Kau mau mampir?" Tanyaku mengabaikan salam dari Sasuke. Ya tuhan, biarkan dia tinggal malam ini. Sekali saja untuk meyakinkanku.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku akan tidur di kantor menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk di mejaku sekarang." Katanya datar. Memang terdengar bunyi kertas beradu dari seberang. Mungkin memang benar jika Sasuke sedang lembur. Tapi mungkin ada yang menemaninya disana, rekan kerjanya, Hinata.

"Aku akan kesana, membantumu. Bisakah? Lalu kita akan pulang ke apartemenku."

"Maaf, Sakura."

"Apakah tidak bisa?"

"Aku benar-benar harus mengerjakan ini sendirian. Kau tahu aku tidak mau kehilangan tanggung jawabku. Jadi pulang dan beristirahatlah." Sasuke menghela napasnya, dan aku tahu bahwa aku mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar sendirian disana? Apakah kau.."

"Apakah kau berfikir bahwa aku sedang bersama wanita lain sekarang?!" Tanyanya keras.

"…."

"Ya tuhan, Sakura. Aku sedang bekerja untukmu. Tapi kau malah.. Ya tuhan, aku tidak mempercayainya." Racaunya frustasi.

"Aku hanya, a-aku.."

"Jernihkan pikiranmu, setelah itu kau boleh menghubungiku. Selamat malam." Sasuke memutus panggilannya satu arah.

Bagus, Sakura. Kau menghancurkan hari kau mulai dengan baik. Tidak ada panggilan sayang, ataupun kecupan selamat malam sekarang. Persiapan pernikahan yang kacau dan calon suamimu yang marah besar. Sepertinya sudah cukup kekacauan disini.

-

-

-

* * *

Aku terbangun masih dengan pakaian yang sama. Make up yang masih menempel, dan dengan tubuh yang lengket. Yuh, aku benar-benar harus membersihkan diri. Namun sebelum aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanku itu, ponselku berdering. Sedikit banyak berharap dari Sasuke, walaupun aku tahu, jika ia tidak merasa salah ia tidak akan meminta maaf duluan. Huh.

Nomor yang tidak dikenal. Aku tidak begitu suka orang yang tidak kukenal menghubungiku. Entahlah, mudah-mudahan ini bukan orang asing. Jadi, aku angkat saja teleponnya agar bisingnya menghilang.

"Kau harusnya sudah berada disini lima belas menit yang lalu." Kata orang itu dingin. Ya tuhan, siapa sih pagi-pagi begini? Tidak mengucapkan salam atau apa, main sambar saja.

"Hah?"

"Bodoh, sudah kukatakan itu berkali-kali dan ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh. Dasar bodoh."

1

2

3

….

"APAAA?! KAU MENGATAIKU APA BARUSAN?! DASAR TIDAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN!"

"Hah, sepertinya kemarin kau tidak berteriak begitu. Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?" Tanyanya sok inosen. Dasar brengsek.

"Jelas-jelas kau salah, BRENGSEK! Apa maksudmu mengataiku begitu, hah?!"

"Tidak ada maksud, hanya mengungkapkan kenyataan saja."

"Hrrr…"

"Bangun dan mandilah, jika kau tidak sampai dalam waktu lima belas menit.."

"IYA, IYA!"

Tuuuuut….

Bunyi mengiung panjang memekikkan telingaku. Kututup panggilan dari satu arah, uh benar-benar menyebalkan. Baiklah, jika aku melupakan meeting kami yang seharusnya sudah dimulai 15 menit lalu, itu murni salahku. Tapi apakah harus dia mengataiku bodoh? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh saja terus.

Sekarang aku harus buru-buru pergi ke pinggiran kota, Rihotten Mansion. Dasar rambut merah! Perjalanan dari ujung ke ujung seperti itu kan paling tidak membutuhkan waktu 30 menit! Ah, kilat, kilat, kilat. Aku harus mandi secepat mungkin.

* * *

-

-

-

Sekarang aku sedang ada di dalam mobil, berusaha secepat mungkin mencapai Rihotten Mansion. Lima menit yang lalu Gaara meneleponku lagi. Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya? Jika aku tidak sampai sana lima menit lagi, ehm, aku…

Sebentar, biar aku cari cara untuk menjelaskannya. Aku akan..

Mmm, aku akan..

Ah! Sudahlah! Cukup tahu saja jika itu adalah hal yang memalukan jika diingat. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia sampai melakukan itu dia akan kena murka Uchiha tertampan di Konoha. Hihihi

Mana mungkin aku membiarkan dia menciumku jika aku telat?

Eh?

APA YANG BARU SAJA KUKATAKAAAAN?!!!!!!!!

* * *

-

-

-

Baiklah, aku baru saja membocorkan rahasia memalukan itu pada kalian. Tapi, ya tuhan bagaimana mungkin Si Merah itu berani menciumku. Aku saja tidak yakin kalau dia tertarik oleh wanita. Ups, jangan sampai kataku barusan terdengar olehnya. Ini kita anggap sebagai rahasia saja ya.

Aku baru saja sampai di Rihotten Mansion setelah acara kebut-kebutan yang meregang nyawa barusan. Huh, masih untung aku mau merombak rumah ini. Eh, tapi sebenarnya kami mempunyai simbiosis mutualisme sih. Jadi yah, mau tidak mau lah. Untuk si bos dan kantungku, hihihihi.

Aku melewati halaman Rihotten Mansion yang kelewat luas. Namun biar aku jelaskan, tamannya sangat berantakkan. Kayu-kayu bekas yang sudah tidak terpakai tertumpuk di salah satu sudut taman dan terlihat sangat mengganggu. Tanamannya sudah rusak, seperti terinjak dan tidak terawat. Yah, bisa aku maklumi karena sudah lima tahun rumah ini ditelantarkan. Andai aku punya uang banyak, dan yah bisa membeli rumah ini sedari dulu. Harganya sangat diatas rata-rata, bisa-bisa aku jadi gelandangan kalau aku membelinya. Tapi aku tak tahu mengapa, pengusaha bra muda satu itu bisa membelinya. Dapat uang dari mana dia?

Didepan pintu tidak ada bel seperti dirumah-rumah biasanya. Bel di Rihotten Mansion adalah bel yang biasa digunakan gembala, walaupun warna emasnya sudah pudar tapi masih sangat mencerminkan keluarga Rihotten yang dulu menempati rumah ini. Tegas, angkuh, dan penuh kekuasaan, aku mengetahui itu dari sebuah buku milik Sasuke. Ah ya, aku jadi agak lupa dengan insidenku kemarin dengan Sasuke. Semua itu karena Si Merah menyebalkan itu.

Kring… Kringgggg

Wow, bel setua ini masih bisa mengeluarkan gemerincing sekeras barusan? Aku akan mempertahankannya, pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang bagus.

Terdengar suara derap kaki dari lantai marmer yang tertutup oleh debu. Ah itu pasti Si Merah, aku tidak terlambat kan?

Krieeeet…..

"K.A.U-T.E.R.L.A.M.B.A.T."

Ha?

* * *

-

-

-

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Kau terlambat Sakura." Gaara membuka lebar pintunya, lalu menyuruhku masuk. Sopan sih, tapi tetap saja.

"Ya, hanya lima menit kan. Kau tahu dari apartemenku kesini itu jauh sekali."

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu. Dan kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu sekarang juga." Tiba-tiba Gaara mengunci tubuhku dengan tembok. Tanpa aku sadari dia sudah menutup pintu besarnya sedari tadi.

"A-apa maumu?!"

"Kau pura-pura lupa ya?" Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya.

"MESUUUMM!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aku memberontak sebisaku dan puf!

Tanganku sukses memukul kepala merahnya. Dengan geram dia menatapku.

"Apa? Mau menyalahkanku hah? Da-sar me-sum!" Aku menunjuk tepat diatas keningnya, sambil berkacak pinggang aku memarahinya.

"Huh, bodoh."

* * *

-

-

-

To be continued

-

-

-

* * *

Hah! Lama ya? Berapa minggu coba?

Ending yang kurang pas, saya tahu.

Deskrip yang kurang sangat kurang, saya tahu.

Feel yang sama sekali nggak kerasa, saya tahu.

So, maaf untuk beribu kekurangan di chapter ini

Terima kasih

Sekarang kita bales dulu reviewnya ya?

To:

**Chiwe-SasuSaku **Thanks udah mau baca, review terus yah. wink wink. Yah, soal si Hina sih em em em gimana ya? Kita liat nanti ya, abis buat kesananya juga belom ada pandangan. Ngikutin alur aja.

**the chocopop** Kamu juga keren udah mau review Yosh! Kamu harus teror saya terus biar langsung update hihihi. Makasih ya, riview lagi bisa kali :)

**Naru-mania **Holla, saya lama ya updatenya? Hihihi sorry. Sebenernya Hinata cuma jadi pemanis, kita bakal liat nanti. Review lagi yah mcuah mcuah mcuah.

**Princess Mikaia **Mmm, saya juga nggak begitu suka SasuHina tapi mm gimana ya? Hinata bukan bekas simpanannya Sasuke, diatas udah dijelasin kok. Genma yang pernah punya affair sama Hinata, soalnya dia dicap playboy sih hihi. Kalo sama Sasuke, nggak tau deh. Review lagi ya :)

**Fuyuki Namikaze **Wah maaf ya kalo masih pendek, itu udah diusahain banget. Doain aja biar lebih bagus dan lebih menarik. Pada akhirnya pairing tetap SasuSaku kok :)

**Kuroneko Hime-un **Sorry kalo masih pendek, masalahnya saya emang author bernafas pendek. Tapi saya akan menutupi dengan alur dan cerita yang akan saya usahakan agar lebih bagus. Untuk pairing akhirnya bakal SasuSaku kok. Review lagi ya.

**Mayuura** Ya, begitulah. Akan ada happy ending disini, saya kasih tau aja langsung. Tapi untuk plot itu masih diotak, hihi. Terimakasih udah review, mau lagi dong reviewnya.

**nacchi cullen **Thanks masih setia sama fic ini. Ya begitulah, seperti yang kamu kira. Tetep review ya!

**Minamicchi **Ini saya udah usahakan untuk update. Terimakasih ya.

**Aika Umezawa **Yo jeng! Review apaan tuh -ditendang-

**fredella **Thanks :) Itu impian saya dari dulu. Mohon doa dan bantuannya.

**samzui akage suju **Hai tai! Ih makasih ya mau review, kamu kaaan terkenal banget di dunia pertaian :) Thanks lay.

Okay enough for now.

Sorry untuk kata tai yang nyelip diatas, biar saya menjadi frontal sedikit.

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

Desclaimer:

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Hissy Fit belongs to Anonymous

Lavender belongs to me!

* * *

**Lavender 6**

Aku baru menyadari bahwa Rihotten Mansion sangat sangat menakjubkan saat aku mengikuti langkah Gaara menuju ruang kerja. Setelah pintu utama terdapat satu spot yang kosong dan luas, ditengah atap spot itu terdapat lampu gantung yang terlihat tua dan sedikit berdebu. Di setiap spot itu terdapat sebuah lorong kecil menuju ruangan-ruangan, lorong itu diisi dengan foto-foto keluarga Rihotten dari generasi ke generasi. Terdapat juga beberapa obor yang tidak menyala, membuat rumah ini terasa nuansa klasiknya. Lampunya berwarna kuning, membuat keadaan sekitar remang-remang. Ah, betapa indahnya.

Aku dan Gaara memasuki sebuah ruangan yang pintunya memiliki ukiran berbeda dari ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Warna pintu itu kecoklatan namun juga terdapat unsur merah dan terlihat mengkilap saat terpantul cahaya. Saat Gaara membuka pintu yang unik itu cahaya yang cukup terang membutakan mataku sejenak, karena sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya remang-remang di lorong. Mataku menyipit, sedetik aku hanya melihat putih, namun saat semua jelas aku baru sadar bahwa ini bukan hanya sekedar ruang kerja. Gaara atau siapapun yang membuat ruangan ini, menempatkan rak-rak buku yang menjulang ke atas atap. Aku yakin buku ini jumlahnya ribuan, ya tuhan menakjubkan.

Di dalam ruangan itu juga terdapat pilar yang besar dan kokoh. Tentu saja bukan pilar yang biasa dan monoton. Pilar ini terukir dan ukiran itu begitu menonjol, seperti mengisahkan sesuatu. Tanpa sadar aku meraba ukiran itu, aku merasa seperti tersedot ke dalamnya. Merasakan semua yang ada dalam kisah itu.

"Apa semua ini?" Gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Kisah hidup Ann Rihotten, dia yang membuat klan Rihotten menyongsong kejayaannya." Jawab Gaara sambil juga memperhatikan ukiran itu.

"Ann Rihotten."

"Ya, dia memang bukan berasal dari darah Rihotten. Tapi dia menikah dengan Hans Rihotten yang dulu adalah penerus satu-satunya klan ini. Hans Rihotten adalah orang yang baik, lemah lembut dan tampan. Namun ia benar-benar lemah, karena penyakit komplikasi yang ia derita. Akhirnya pada usia pernikahannya yang kedua Hans meninggal dunia. Pada saat itu Hans dan Ann belum mempunyai keturunan, akhirnya Ann yang mendapatkan takhta itu. Ann tidak disukai oleh tetua dan beberapa keturunan Rihotten lainnya. Tapi itu tak meredupkan semangat Ann menjadi penerus takhta itu. Ann berjuang sendiri, menyebar kekuasaan, perang dan kejayaan itupun ia dapatkan. Demi menepati janji kepada almarhum suaminya, yang meminta ia untuk terus bertahan, untuk terus meneruskan cintanya." Gaara dengan lembut menyentuh ukiran seorang wanita yang teramat cantik, rambutnya terurai feminine namun meski hanya replica mata itu menunjukkan semangat, menunjukkan keeksistensian yang begitu kuat. Ia pun tersenyum, mengingat betapa ia mengagumi wanita ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Faktanya, meski ia telah berjaya pada klan Rihotten saat itu, banyak sekali orang yang tidak suka dengannya. Ia mati, termakan janjinya sendiri. Ia terlalu mempercayai mereka, orang-orang bermuka dua itu. Ia terlalu terikat dengan semua keindahan Rihotten."

"Tragis."

"Begitulah."

"Ah, kau pasti sangat mengaguminya."

"Ya, sangat. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Bukan begitu kan, nenek?"

* * *

-

-

-

Rasa hangat memenuhi tubuhku. Ini perasaan yang aneh, namun aku tertarik, entahlah bukan tertarik namanya. Tapi, ini susah dijelaskan, aku suka saat Gaara terlihat lembut saat menceritakan itu. Ann Rihotten.

Aku memang tidak begitu tahu silsilah klan Rihotten, namun aku mengagumi mereka. Mereka begitu anggun dan angkuh, glamor dan berkelas. Aku terkadang berpikir jika aku berada dalam posisi mereka. Betapa aku akan terlihat cantik setiap waktu, meski saat aku baru terbangun dari tidur. Ahh…

"Ah, kau pasti sangat mengaguminya."

"Ya, sangat. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Bukan begitu kan, nenek?"

"Hah?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Nenek? Apa dia.."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Um, baiklah."

Aku tersenyum melihat sekitar. Rumah ini didominasi oleh kayu dan warna cokelat dan merah. Karena memang klan Rihotten adalah klan cokelat merah. Maksudku di Konoha dan Suna, keluarga bangsawan memang mempunyai warna elemen. Seperti klan Copper yang berwarna hitam, klan Copper adalah klannya para mafia. Maksud cokelat dan merah disini adalah kekuasaan, glamor, keangkuhan, yah seperti itulah.

"Sudah melihat-lihatnya, Nona? Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai pekerjaan kita." Gaara menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Tangannya begitu dingin, membuatku seperti tersengat listrik. Aku suka sensasi itu, sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memiliki kehangatan pada genggaman tangannya.

"Ah, Gaara."

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang terjuntai indah terduduk ditengah-tengah tumpukan buku. Diatas matanya tergantung kacamata tipis untuk membaca. Ia hanya memakai gaun tidur berwarna merah tua.

"Kakak, sedang apa kau disini?" Gaara melepas pegangannya pada tanganku dan menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ah, hanya bosan lalu aku memutuskan untuk membaca saja. Umm, Gaara siapa wanita cantik ini?" Wanita berambut pirang itu menghampiriku, lalu menangkupkan lengannya pada wajahku. "Siapa namamu, dear?"

Kurasakan wajahku memerah.

"S-Sakura, kak."

"Ah! Jadi ini yang bernama Sakura?! Manisnyaaaaaaa." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut sekali. Matanya menyipit dan seketika terlihat begitu cantik. "Aku Temari. Salam kenal, dear. Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu."

"Ah, aku dan Gaara baru bertemu kemarin."

"Bukan, dear. Bukan dari Gaara. Aku tahu kau dan dia baru bertemu kemarin. Hanya saja, ah lupakan. Ayo kita duduk dulu, kau pasti kelelahan menghadapi adikku yang nakal ini, bukan?"

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu." Balas Gaara dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Tidak begitu, kok."

Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa nyaman.

* * *

-

-

-

"Jadi, apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Temari menyeruput kopinya perlahan, lalu meletakkannya kembali dengan anggun. Duduknya begitu tegap, wajahnya lurus menatapku.

"Sebenarnya aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Maka dari itu, aku kesini untuk membicarakannya. Apa yang kalian inginkan dari rumah ini?"

"Mm, menurutmu sebagai designer interior bagaimana? Apakah kau punya pandangan?" Gaara kini menatapku, aku menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jujur saja aku ingin sekali mempertahankan beberapa hal yang ada dirumah ini. Mungkin dengan mengganti perabotan yang sudah tak layak pakai dan menata ulang ruangan juga sudah cukup." Jawabku sambil membayangkan bagaimana rumah ini jadinya

"Dan mengganti cat yang sudah kusam ini." Tambah Gaara.

"Tidak." Jawabku tegas. "Maksudku, jangan diganti. Warna ini adalah warna Rihotten, biar seperti ini saja. Kita hanya perlu mengecat ulang agar warnanya kembali baik."

"Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu, Sakura, Gaara. Aku yakin kalian bisa mendapatkan hasil yang menakjubkan."

"Terima kasih kepercayaanmu, Kak Temari. Aku tersanjung." Jawabku sambil tersipu.

"Ah, jangan begitu Sakura. Jangan terlalu formal." Temari menutup bibirnya lalu tertawa manis. Ah, mengapa Gaara begitu kontras dengan Kakaknya? Aku tidak akan pernah tahu.

"I-Iya, Kak."

"Lalu kapan kau akan memulainya?" Gaara menyilangkan kedua sebelah kakinya, mencoba mengimbangi kakaknya yang duduk dengan anggun.

"Secepatnya. Aku akan mencari beberapa perabotan ke Suna atau Kiri. Dan pekerjaan disini akan kuserahkan pada pekerjaku." Jawabku.

"Nah, apakah kau sudah sarapan? Aku yakin belum, ayo kita ke dapur." Temari berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ah, kak. Aku harus pergi."

"Hm?"

"Ya, bosku menunggu di kantor. Jadi.."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, dear. Pergilah, dan jangan lupa mampir lain kali, okay?" Temari menyingkirkan rambut ke sela telingaku. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, kak. Aku pergi dulu, Gaara."

"Ya, hati-hati yaaa!"

-

"Anak itu menarik ya? Bukan begitu, Gaara?"

* * *

-

-

-

Sebenarnya aku buru-buru pergi bukan karena aku harus menghadap Tsunade. Itu karena aku harus bertemu Sasuke. Aku benar-benar harus meminta maaf kepadanya. Tapi ponselnya benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi. Ah, kemana sih dia.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti sampai disini saja, karena aku yang bersalah. Menuduh Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Mana mungkin dia berselingkuh dengan Hinata, bukan? Dia mencintaiku, dan aku mencintainya. Itu seharusnya sudah bisa dijadikan alasan mengapa aku harus mempercayai Sasuke. Tapi aku bodoh, malah terpengaruh dengan gossip murahan itu. Ya tuhan, Sasuke, maafkan aku.

Aku dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Sasuke. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak terlambat, karena sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam 11 siang. Mungkin saja Sasuke sekarang sudah berada di salah satu restoran untuk makan siang. Tapi aku mau membicarakan semua ini dengannya, dan tanpa alasan 'makan siang' pasti Sasuke tidak mau diganggu pekerjaannya.

Saat aku tiba didepan gedung kantor Sasuke, pintu masuk sudah dipenuhi para pegawai yang akan pergi makan siang. Dan aku tahu, Sasuke pasti masih ada di ruangannya, karena dia tidak akan pergi makan siang sebelum memastikan para pegawainya melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Setelah itu, ia baru mengizinkan mereka untuk pergi makan siang, begitu juga dirinya. Ah, betapa bos yang keras kepala. Tapi itulah titik yang membuatnya berkembang pesat.

Setelah aku bertanya pada resepsionis, apakah Sasuke masih ada didalam aku pergi menuju lift. Ruangan Sasuke berada di lantai 5, tepat ditengah-tengah gedung. Sedangkan Ruangan Direktur Utama berada di lantai teratas, lantai 10. Ruangan Sasuke dipenuhi oleh aromanya sendiri. Dan itu selalu membuatku mabuk. Wanginya maskulin, namun segar dan hangat. Aku selalu menyukai aromanya, tidak salah itu membuatku selalu nyaman berada dipelukannya.

Tok! Tok!

Aku mengetuk pintu dua kali, sebelum masuk ke ruangannya. Itu memang diwajibkan. Tidak peduli siapa aku, siapapun harus melakukannya sebelum masuk ke ruangan Sasuke. Atau dia akan marah-marah.

"Masuklah."

Aku melihatnya sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Beberapa berkas berceceran disana-sini. Wajah Sasuke terlihat kusut, kemejanya semrawut dan dasinya tidak terletak dengan benar. Namun matanya fokus menatapi layar monitor, sedangkan jari-jarinya yang lentik itu menari-nari di setiap tuts keyboard.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu." Ujarku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Karena semenjak tadi, sejak aku masuk ke ruangan ini, ia sama sekali tidak menoleh padaku.

"Aku lupa kalau aku mematikan ponselku, maaf."

"Apa kau tidak pulang sejak semalam? Ya tuhan, Sasuke, kau terlihat amat kacau." Aku menghampiri mejanya, lalu memutar kursi 'kebesarannya'.

"Bicara, Sasuke." Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku ke wajahnya. Lalu menatap lurus-lurus mata onyx itu.

"Seperti yang ku katakan kemarin, aku menginap di kantor."

"Tapi apakah kau tidak memperhatikan dirimu sendiri? Kau tidak mandi, tidak sarapan, 'kan?"

"Tidak sempat."

"Ya tuhan, ayo sekarang tinggalkan dulu pekerjaanmu. Aku akan membereskan beberapa kekacauan disini sementara kau mandi."

"Tidak perlu, kau pergi saja. Sebentar lagi ini selesai."

Aku mengernyit heran, lalu mengambil laptop Sasuke dari mejanya.

"Aku akan menyimpan ini. Kau. Pergi. Mandi. Se-ka-rang!"

"Huh, baik ibu."

Aku menatapi punggung Sasuke yang terlihat lesu, lalu tersenyum simpul. Disamping semua masalah ini, dia masih Sasuke-ku yang dulu. Aku mencintainya, tuhan.

* * *

-

-

-

BWAH!

Ini dia update-annya!

SasuSakunya nggak muncul banyak di chapter ini kan? Tapi saya lagi mau menjelaskan beberapa rahasia tentang Rihotten-Gaara-Temari-Sakura.

Oh, jangan kira saya memunculkan Gaara di fic ini Cuma jadi penghalang aja ya. Tapi ada alasannya, kenapa Gaara dan Temari muncul tiba-tiba di Konoha, dan itu bukan karena mau membangun kembali Perusahaan Bra itu aja. Ada alasan lain yang berhubungan sama Sakura, sama Rihotten.

Oh ya, ada OC disini. Ann dan Hans Rihotten.

Keluarga Rihotten dan seluruh sejarahnya itu murni dari otak saya. Juga elemen warnanya.

Oh ya, Rihotten sama Copper itu Cuma dua dari sekian banyak klan loh. Jadi… mm.. maaf kalo ngebosenin.

Temari OOC banget ya? Dia jadi super ekspresif. Oh ya, saya bikin rambutnya Temari digerai! Uhuuuy. Saya sebenernya nggak bisa ngebayangin sih, dan mungkin diantara kalian ada yang bisa. Menurut kalian gimana? Bakal jadi lebih cantik nggak?

Aaah, saya lagi semangat nulis nih. Dan itu karena klan Rihotten yang muncul disini, hihihi. Saya suka sejarah sih.

Nah, ini balesan riviewnya.

To:

**Princess Mikaia**

Nggak banyak kok Sasu-Hina nya, ini aja belom muncul kan?

Iya, telat hukumannya dicium. Saya kan udah jelasin diatas, coba dibaca ulang. Pas di mobil ceritanya Gaara nelpon Sakura lagi, tapi percakapannya saya nggak tulis. Thanks ya udah review.

**Aika Umezawa**

Yo jeng, ini saya sabar hihihi. Sabarnya gitu nggak sabarnya gimana ya? Tapi saya mah orang yang welcome, jadi dia ngapain saya ladenin hihi. Tuan rumah yang baik kan seharusnya begitu jeng. Maaf jeng lama updatenya, lah lo kan tau gimana tugas bejibun. Bikin film bikin videoklip. Ohoho thanks ya jeng reviewnya. Sssst, saya lihat si Lala meriview fic Rated-M! Cckcckk anak itu.

**Mayuura**

Amin, semoga terealisasikan.

Ah ya, ini konfliknya. Biasa deh konlfik pra-nikah. Namanya juga anak muda, hihihi.

Ih kamu juga suka GaaSaku? Yeah, kita bikin Sasuke terbakar hohoho –dichidori-

Thanks ya riviewnya

**Uchiha Evans**

Wah, sebenernya nggak selingkuh juga sih. Tapi belom, hihi.

Kita tunggu klimaksnya ya, heboh boh boh. Thanks udah review

**himawari usagi**

Aaaaah terimaaa kasih, bener nih tambah seru? *blush*

Waaah romance SasuSakunya disini lagi krisis karena mereka sedang bertengkar, maafkan saya. Saya juga nggak tega ngeliat Sakura sedih. Salahkan si pantat ayam itu! –dichidorilagisampemati-

Terimakasih Himawari (dying)

**Naru-mania**

Aaaah ini dia halo halo haloooo!

Duh duh duh, nggak papa kok telat doang, yang penting mah riviewnya. Si Gaara berani karena dia belom tau kalo Sakura udah ada yang punya –ngeliriksibokong- Jadi ya dia tancep gas aja. Ada SasuHina-nya cuma dikit seemprit. Tapi SasuSaku happy ever after lah. Emang saya memfokuskan SasuSakuGaa, karena konfliknya banyakan di mereka bertiga.

Terimakasih ya Naru-mania, kau sangat setiaaaa –digeplak-

**Kuroneko Hime-un**

Terimakasih Kuroneko, saya sudah berusaha nih. Doakan yaa.

Ah maaf, Sasu sama Gaara belom ketemu di chapter ini. Tapi di chapter depan, pasti mereka udah sinis-sinisan. Hihihi

Ya sudah, balesan riviewnya sampe disini dulu. Karena emang riviewnya cuma segitu. Huhuhu, sedihnya. Tapi nggak papa! Saya masih semangat. Ajojojojojojo!

Terima kasih semua, terima kasih emak, terimakasih bapak.

Ah, jadi inget keluarga cemara.

Riview lagi yah, dear all!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Ah, saya akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu karena saya memberikan penjelasan yang tidak jelas antara chapter 4 sampai chapter 6. Kenapa Temari muncul dua kali? (Ada yang sadar?) Karenaaaaa… Baca aja ya. Tapi, Temari temennya Sakura sama Temari kakaknya Gaara beda loh. Itu semua kembali kita serahkan kepada asal-usul Rihotten. Nah, sekarang saya suguhkan dulu chapter 7. Untuk rahasia dan kejutan-kejutan lainnya akan muncul sesuai alur dan plot.**

**Desclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hissy Fit belongs to Anonymous**

**Lavender belongs to me!**

**Lavender 7**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan segar di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat ia menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan, tak lagi ia lihat kertas yang berceceran, ataupun barang-barang yang tidak terletak di tempatnya. Semua terlihat rapi dan harum. Berbeda 360 derajat dengan ruangan yang baru ia tinggal tadi. Aku sendiri heran, apa benar aku bisa menyelesaikan kekacauan disini secepat itu?

Sejenak ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Perhatiannya tersita saat ia mencium aroma kopi yang begitu sedap. Tepat pada saat itu juga, aku datang dengan dua cangkir kopi. Kuletakkan nampan itu di atas meja lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Cepat pakai bajumu." Ujarku, lalu mengambil alih handuk yang dipegang Sasuke. "Biar aku saja yang keringkan."

Sasuke menuruti perintahku, kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menyeruput kopinya. Dia duduk membelakangiku, lalu kukeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya belum, sih. Aku lelah sekali." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia berpaling ke arahku dan meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja. "Sebenarnya, untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Aku sedikit khawatir kau kenapa-napa." Jawabku.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"T-tidak tahu." Aku membutakan diri dari niatku sebelumnya datang ke kantor Sasuke. Untuk meminta maaf, seharusnya. Tapi sedari tadi kata itu sangat sulit meluncur dari bibirku. Bukan karena gengsi, bukan. Aku hanya takut jika Sasuke mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia pasti akan lebih buruk.

"Biar aku beri tahu." Sasuke mengamit tanganku, lalu menaruhnya di dada. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja, kau tahu? Dicurigai olehmu itu rasanya.."

"M-maaf, aku hanya mendengar gossip tentang Hinata dan.."

"Ya Tuhan! Hinata itu partner kerjaku, Sakura."

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu. Aku cemburu!" Bentakku.

"Cemburu karena apa? Kau jelas-jelas tahu.."

"Tapi kau banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata. Sedangkan untuk mengurusi pernikahan kita saja kau terlalu sibuk. Apa itu tidak cukup kuat untuk aku jadikan alasan?"

Sasuke tercengang sejenak. Lalu memasang muka tenangnya kembali, "maaf, sayang. Aku tidak tahu." Ia merangkul pundakku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau akan cemburu."

"Kau harus sedikit lebih peka, Sasuke."

"Ya, ibu."

* * *

Aku dan Sasuke menidurkan diri di atas sofa yang sangat sempit. Tangan kokohnya itu memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku yakin, kami bisa menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan memeluk satu sama lain. Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Aku seharusnya sudah menyelesaikan konsep proyek Rihotten Mansion pukul dua belas nanti, dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada Gaara. Tapi aku memang sedang malas untuk memikirkan hal lain selain Sasuke sekarang.

Aku bisa menyerahkannya besok, atau nanti malam. Sekarang, aku akan meminta Sasuke menemaniku menyelesaikan urusanku bersama Ino dan Temari . Gaunku akan jadi hari ini, dan Sasuke juga harus melakukan fitting. Jadi mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menemaniku, atau saat pernikahan nanti ia akan memakai sarung (?)

"Kau sudah lapar? Ayo kita makan siang." Ajak Sasuke. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan meninggalkanku yang masih enak tiduran di atas sofa. "Aku malaaaas sekali." Jawabku.

Kemudian Sasuke menghampiriku dengan tatapan nakalnya. "Kau mau aku mengeluarkan jurus baruku, huh?" Tanyanya.

Aku cekikikan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Lalu memandangnya dengan wajah inosen yang kubuat-buat. "Kau berlatih sekeras apa saat aku tidak ada, sayang?" Aku masih tiduran di atas sofa sambil menompangkan kepalaku dengan tangan kiriku.

"Ini jurus Uchiha. Apa kau tidak takut, hm?"

"Buktinya kau takluk padaku, ya kan U-chi-ha?"

"Dasar, anak nakal." Sasuke berlari ke arahku lalu menerjangku. Dengan tangannya yang cekatan itu ia menggelitik pinggangku tanpa henti. Membuat aku tertawa dan perutku terasa geli dan sakit.

"Hahahahaha."

* * *

Setelah melakukan gencatan senjata dengan Sasuke, akhirnya kami bersama-sama pergi ke Restoran Italia Strada 57 yang berada tidak jauh dari kantor Sasuke. Mobilku, aku tinggalkan di parkiran kantor Sasuke dan kami memakai mobilnya untuk mencapai restoran.

"Kau sudah bilang Ino kalau kita akan ke butiknya?" Tanya Sasuke, sambil masih mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Mm, belum sih. Tapi dia bilang gaunku akan jadi hari ini, jadi dia pasti sudah tahu aku akan ke butiknya." Jawabku.

"Yasudah, cepat habiskan makananmu. Lalu secepatnya kita akan kesana, aku sudah tidak sabar memakai gaun pernikahan kita." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Apa sih!" Seruku sambil menendang tulang keringnya pelan. Menyembunyikan perasaanku yang deg-degan setengah mati, meskipun ia telah melakukan itu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aaaw, sakit sayang." Pekiknya tertahan sambil mengusap-usap dengkulnya. Aku cekikikan melihat dia dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, kami sudah tiba di depan butik milik Ino. Untung saja Ino tidak memiliki kesibukan hari ini, jadi dia bisa langsung menemui kami berdua. Sasuke dan Aku langsung pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mencoba kostum pernikahan kami masing-masing.

Aku menatapi diriku di cermin. Aku memang sudah berhasil menurunkan berat badanku dua kilo sejak kemarin, hebat bukan. Dan sekarang gaun ini terasa pas dan membuatku merasa cantik.

"Nah kalau begini, kau terlihat lebih cantik, Sakura. Coba lihat, aah kau cocok sekali." Seru Ino memuji. Sedikit banyak aku jadi teringat Kak Temari, yang benar-benar mirip dengan Temari. Ah, aku jadi bingung.

"Ino, Temari dimana?" Tanyaku. Aku tiba-tiba menjadi penasaran apa hubungannya Temari dengan kakak si klien merah itu? Apa mereka bersaudara? Atau..

"Dia sedang ada urusan bersama Shikamaru, jadi tidak bisa datang hari ini." Jawab Ino. Aneh memang, karena kemarin saat di kediaman Rihotten, aku merasa tidak aneh. Merasa kalau sudah lama mengenal Kak Temari dan melupakan fakta kalau ada salah satu temanku yang sangat amat mirip dengan Kak Temari. Yang membedakan mereka adalah rambut dan sifat. Temari sangat dingin dan bermulut pedas, sedangkan Kak Temari adalah sosok yang benar-benar wanita, lembut dan ah, membuat iri. Kalau Temari membagi rambutnya menjadi empat belah, Kak Temari lebih menikmati rambutnya yang digerai indah.

Bukan perbedaan yang signifikan memang. Apalagi wajah mereka berdua benar-benar tidak ada perbedaan, mutlak sama.

Sejurus kemudian Sasuke keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia terlihat sangat cocok memakai tuxedo hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Apalagi jika telah berdiri di depan altar beberapa minggu lagi, ah, waktu berjalan sangat lambat saat kita menginginkannya berputar cepat.

"Apa kau sudah selesai, sayang? Aku masih punya urusan di kantor, dan bukannya kau harus menemui klien mu itu?"Tanya Sasuke. Aku berbalik dari cermin, dan menatap wajahnya yang terlahir sempurna itu. "Ah, kau cantik sekali sih." Katanya tiba-tiba, sambil menghampiriku dan mengecup bibirku sekilas, membuat Ino mendesah cemburu. Aku tertawa menyebalkan.

"Makannya kau harus cari pacar. Jangan menlajang terus, kau bisa-bisa jadi perawan tua, tau!" Kataku.

"Ish! Kau jahat sekali, sih. Mendoakanku yang seperti itu!"

"Aku kan memotivasimu. Ayolah, aku akan carikan pacar untukmu. Kau tau Kiba? Teman Naruto yang menjadi bartender itu? Dia cocok untukmu."

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak se-depresi itu, Sakura. Lagipula aku masih mau mengurusi proyek baruku dengan Sai." Jawab Ino.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa tahan bersahabat dengan Sai. Hati-hati, kau bisa 'jadi' dengannya loh!"

"Tidak mungkin, lah. Dia itu lebih suka tipe wanita yang duduk manis di rumah. Bukan seperti aku yang pekerja keras."

"Yah, kita tidak tahu kan.."

* * *

Aku kembali ke kantor setelah pukul setengah dua belas. Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit ini, aku harus menyelesaikan konsep proyek Rihotten Mansion. Sebenarnya, semua design dan gambar-gambar telah aku kumpulkan kemarin. Tapi aku belum memberikan penjelasan dan mengedit beberapa bagian. Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan semua ini kepada Gaara dan Kak Temari.

Baru beberapa menit aku memfokuskan diri ke layar komputer, ponselku berdiri dengan nyaring sekali. Ah, aku lupa mengecilkan volumenya.

"Kau harus menyerahkan laporan siang ini."

"Iya, iya aku tidak lupa. Dasar rambut merah."

"Tidak perlu makan siang dulu. Kak Temari sudah repot-repot masak untukmu."

"Oh, oke."

Gaara menutup panggilannya satu arah. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kak Temari memasak untukku? Ya Tuhan aku saja baru bertemu kemarin. Kenapa Kak Temari bisa sebaik itu ya? Ah, sudah memikirkannya. Aku harus menyelesaikan konsep proyek ini.

* * *

**Oke saya kembali dari hiatus -_- DUUHH MAAF YAAAA Nggak konsisten sih saya. Malah jadi berbulan-bulan nggak update. Saya berhenti nulis beberapa bulan ini. Sibuk jadi aud, sibuk jadi kakak kelas yang sok -_- Sebenernya berhentinya udah lama banget sih, dan itu murni karena kemalasan saya. Jadi terror lagi dong, hehehe.**

**Nah sekarang bales reviewnya dulu.**

_Uchiha nii-chan_

Maaf, mengecewakan. Pada nyatanya saya update terlalu lamaaaa, sampai menjamur. TT_TT

_Fuyuki Namikaze_

Nih SASUSAKU, jreng jreng! Hehehe. Hubungan Rihotten sama Sakura? Yaaah belom ada tuh di chapter ini, maaf yaa.

_Chiwe-SasuSaku_

Maaf nggak update kilat, saya update kura-kura -_-

Yang Rihotten ituuuuu imajinasi. Hahhahaha, kenapa nggak suka sejarah? Sejarah kan nggak cuma Indonesia aja, tapi dari negara-negara lain juga banyak. Kalo sejarah Indonesia sampe bluwek kesemsek juga bosen -_- hehehe.

_Naru-mania_

Tebakan kamuuu… ADA YANG BENEEERRR! Tapi, cari sendiri ya yang bener man, hehehe. SasuHinanya masih aman kok, belum melampaui batas ketahanan saya menulis SasuHina. (Maaf untuk yang suka ya, nggak bermaksud bashing. Hanya curcol.) Kenapa manggil nenek? Ya karena Neneknya lah. Hehehehe. Sakuranya aja yang terlalu polos (atau bego?) untuk sadar. Kenapa SasuSaku nggak nikah-nikah? Karena ya cerita ini jalannya lambat. Coba kamu itung deh, jumlah hari dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 7 ini paling cuma 3 atau 4, saya nggak ngitungin juga sih. Secara nggak sadar, apa yang kita alamin di satu hari itu banyak loh. Cuma kita anggepnya angin lalu aja. Udah dulu ya, ini panjang banget -_-

_Happyflarg_

Maaf, saya nggak konsisten -_-

_Aika Umezawa_

INI JUGA KURANG PANJAAAANGG! SOWWWYYYYY MCUAH

_Hikari Uchiha Hatake_

Wah makasih. Maaf baru update.

_Nakamura Kumiko-chan_

Makasih, aku juga suka GaaSaku. Tapi karena saya sekarang lagi buat SasuSaku, sekarang fokusnya kesitu dulu. Duuhh maaf yaaaa, nanti deh GaaSakunya aku buat di fic lain.

_Tamahime-chan_

Halooohaaa! Heheh gregetan pasti karena Sasunya marah-marah? Atau karena Gaa-Sakunya? Atau karena Rihottennya? SasuSakunya kawinnya nanti nanti deh, halangan nya masih banyak hohohoho.

_Cherryblossom0406_

Maaf mengecewakan

_Kokoro Fujisaki_

WAAAA MAKASIIIHHH! Aku nggak nyangka kamu bakal baca ini hehehe. Duh duh makasih banget laaaa hihihi. AKU CUYUNG LALA MCUUUAAHHHH BALABALA! Waaah? SaiIno? Noh udah nyantol dikit dibawah, tapi kalo another fic nya aku belom bisa janjiin, la. Nanti kalo ada ide lagi ya. Ini aja belom kelar. Sasu emang keren, la. Baru nyadar apaaaa? OMAIGOT OMAIGOT Chapter yang ini pendek abis nampol, maaf yaaa. Tapi karena udah diusahain update bersyukurlah -_- hehehe kapan kapan lagi ya

**UDAH NIH REVIEWNYAAA**

**Saya pergi dulu ya, kepala pening karena kedinginan. Jangan lupa terror!**


	8. Chapter 8

Desclaimer:

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Lavender belongs to me!

Lavender 8

Aku baru tiba di Rihotten Mansion pukul satu. Konsep dari Rihotten Mansion ini juga telah sempurna. Kupencet bel yang ada di sisi kiri pintu. Ah, kenapa Gaara memasang bel ini? Bukannya lebih bagus menggunakan yang manual? Dasar dia itu memang punya selera yang rendahan.

"Heh, kenapa kau begitu?"

"A-ah iya. Ini konsepnya, kau bisa baca dulu."

"Ayo masuk, Kak Temari menunggumu."

Aku kembali memasuki ruangan Rihotten Mansion yang remang-remang. Dan tanpa sadar, aku kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Gaara waktu itu. Ann Rihotten, sang pembawa kejayaan, aku benar-benar penasaran. Aku berhenti berjalan, pikiranku tersihir saat aku mencium wangi lavender. Wangi yang selama ini aku nikmati menyihirku untuk meninggalkan sejenak dunia nyata. Tubuhku benar-benar ringan, rasanya seperti melayang, seperti yang kuinginkan sejak dulu, melayang. Apakah ini mimpi? Ya tuhan, ini semua apa?

* * *

Bukannya ini padang lavender Konoha? Aku terbangun dengan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhku. Rasanya nyaman sampai-sampai aku tidak ingin terbangun lagi. Namun di antara warna ungu ini, meskipun samar-samar aku melihat sekelebat warna merah muda, indah sekali.

"Apa kau sudah bangun, Sakura?"

Selebat bayangan itu menyatu, sekarang sudah tidak samar lagi. Aku melihatnya, seorang wanita terduduk diantara bunga-bunga lavender yang sedang bermekaran. Rambutnya menjuntai panjang sekali. Ya Tuhan, aku sama sekali tidak percaya. Itu.. Aku. Rambutnya merah muda, persis seperti rambutku. Dan wajahnya.. Aku melihat diriku sendiri. Namun siapapun dia, benar-benar mempesona. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sesaat kemudian aku melihat wanita itu tergelak. Tertawa perlahan dengan penuh pesona. Matanya menyipit lucu, dan kedua pipinya merona.

"Kau kaget? Kenapa mukamu begitu?"

Aku terdiam, lalu aku bertanya ragu. "Kau siapa? Mengapa kau.. begitu mirip denganku? Ini, dimana?"

"Ah, apa benar kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"Kau siapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Mari kita berkenalan secara formal. Yah, meski sesungguhnya kau sudah jauh mengenalku. Aku Ann, salam kenal." Matanya menyipit lagi, senyumnya manis. Aku jadi ikut merona. Namun aku sadar sesuatu..

"K-kau.. Ann? Ann Rihotten?"

"Ya, tepat sekali! Sudah ingat?"

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

Aku tidak tahu, ya Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa berkutik. Ini pasti mimpi. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dan kebingungan yang kupikirkan. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Mana mungkin aku bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama meninggal? Dan.. Mengapa dia sangat mirip denganku?

"Ah, rupanya Si Rambut Merah itu belum memberitahumu ya?" Wanita anggun itu berpikir, wajahnya sangat lucu sekali. Tapi kukira Ann Rihotten adalah seorang yang serius. Penuh dengan wibawa. Mengapa wanita di depanku ini..

"Bagaimanapun aku seorang wanita. Kau pikir aku akan seperti prajurit yang gagah berani? Ah, kau ini." Ann Rihotten menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikiranku. A-apakah dia bisa..

"Ya, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Sakura."

"Kau tau apa yang dinamakan ikatan? Kau ditakdirkan untuk memiliki ikatan denganku. Karena aku adalah dirimu dimasa lalu, dan kau adalah seorang yang akan melanjutkan masa depanku. Secara langsung, kau terhubung denganku. Get it?"

"Reinkarnasi?"

"Ya, seperti itu. Kau yang akan memperbaiki kesalahanku dimasa lalu, Sakura. Kau dan aku adalah jiwa yang sama."

Dia dan aku.. Jiwa yang sama?

"A-aku tidak begitu mengerti. Disamping itu, ini terlalu mendadak. Aku tidak siap."

"Tenang, Sakura." Ann membelai lembut wajahku, lalu meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku disini, mendampingimu. Karena setelah ini, akan banyak sekali yang akan terjadi."

"Nah selanjutnya, kau tanya Si Rambut Merah itu saja ya. Ketika kau butuh aku, aku akan datang, di padang lavender ini."

"H-hei tunggu! A-aku.."

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, warna ungu dan merah muda itu menyatu membentuk pusaran, lalu menghambar kembali. Sampai suatu suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku.

"Sakura, hei! Bangun."

"Ah, kepalaku pening sekali."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Gaara.

_"Nah selanjutnya, kau tanya Si Rambut Merah itu saja ya.."_

Gaara.. Dia bahkan memakai nama panggilan yang sama untuk Gaara. Si Rambut Merah.

"Sakura?"

"A-ah! I-iya!"

"Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba jatuh dan pingsan. Kau membuatku khawatir saja! Ayo berdiri!"

Gaaraa mentatih tubuhku. Aku belum pernah merasakan wajahnya sedekat ini. Dan, ah! Dia.. memakai parfum yang sama dengan Sasuke. Wangi musk yang selalu berada di kemeja Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Tadi.. Aku bertemu Ann."

Gaara berhenti berjalan, tatapannya kosong.

"Mengapa cepat sekali?" Gumam Gaara.

"Cepat apanya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

"Tidak bisa kuceritakan secepat itu, Sakura. Kau tidak mengerti."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana supaya mengerti? Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan semua ini! Aku ingin hidupku normal!"

"Memangnya aku juga bisa memilih? AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU!"

Teriakan Gaara mengiang di telingaku. Aku mengkaku, sebelumnya aku belum pernah mendengar orang meneriakiku. Ini baru pertama kalinya, dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku merasakan mataku memanas. Dalam sedetik aku jatuh terduduk dan menangis.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Kataku meracau.

Gaara akhirnya ikut jatuh terduduk. Matanya menatap penuh dengan penyesalan. "Maaf." Katanya berbisik. Lalu lengannya memelukku dengan erat.

"Maaf."

* * *

Kak Temari memberikan the beraroma vanilla kepadaku. Aku menghirupnya dalam. Untuk sekarang perasaanku makin membaik. Mungkin aku mulanya kaget, karena bukan ini yang aku inginkan.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Kak Temari. Sekarang rambutnya dikuncir tinggi keatas.

Aku terdiam. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Temari. Kalau Kak Temari bisa sangat mirip dengan Temari berarti mereka..

"Kau.. Apakah memiliki ikatan dengan Temari?"

Terlihat sekilas keterkejutan di wajah Kak Temari.

"Ya, memang. Kau kenal Temari?"

"Apakah Temari sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Sudah, dari lama sekali."

Bagaimana bisa? Temari sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, dan bisa hidup normal sampai sekarang? Ya tuhan bahkan kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Mengapa dia tidak pernah bercerita? Mengapa aku tidak menyadari ada yang berbeda dari mereka?

"Sakura. Hidup seperti Temari tidak seburuk itu. Tidak akan ada perubahan banyak, kau harus tahu itu. Kau bisa melanjutkan pernikahanmu, kau bisa melanjutkan kesenanganmu, pekerjaanmu, semuanya. Tapi, dari awal jalan hidupmu memang dipengaruhi oleh orang-orang yang hidup sebelum kamu. Dalam kasus ini, kami. Jadi kumohon mengertilah."

"Aku.. mengerti. Hanya saja, ini terlalu mendadak. Terlalu membuatku kaget. Ya Tuhan, sebelumnya saja aku tidak pernah percaya bahwa reinkarnasi itu nyata. Namun sekarang, malah aku yang mengalaminya sendiri. Ini seperti lelucon."

Temari terdiam. Dia berdeham untuk membenarkan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Memang seperti lelucon. Aku saja tidak mengerti mengapa semua ini terjadi. Tapi Sakura, satu yang harus aku tekankan padamu. Ini takdir dari nenek moyang kami. Jadi aku mohon untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun. Termasuk Sasuke." Ujar Temari menekanku.

"B-baiklah." Hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan.

* * *

Aku menatap Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari kamar kecil. "Maaf." Kataku.

Gaara membuat kedua alisnya menyatu, mengernyit heran.

"Maaf?"

"Ya, ini memalukan sekali. Aku menangis seperti bocah di depanmu. Padahal umurku sudah duapuluhan sekarang, tapi tetap saja bersifat merepotkan seperti itu." Ucapku.

"Itu wajar. Yah, walaupun menangis seperti itu memalukan juga sih. Dasar Pink Bodoh." Cela Gaara. Aku tertawa kecil, membuat Gaara semakin mengernyit heran. Bahkan mungkin dia sudah menganggapku seperti kehilangan kewarasan. Tapi siapa sangka, Gaara yang sedang mencelaku sekarang, adalah Gaara yang memelukku beberapa waktu lalu. Aku mungkin sudah bisa menerimanya yang seperti itu. Dan mungkin, aku memang sudah terbiasa dengannya.

Proyek Rihotten Mansion tidak dibatalkan. Semuanya berjalan seperti yang semestinya. Setelah menyerahkan konsep, gambar design dan rancanganku, proyek mulai dijalankan. Aku suka sekali masa-masa ini. Dimana aku akan lebih menghabiskan waktu di toko-toko furniture, memilih perabotan mana yang layak, itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Seperti akan memiliki rumah sendiri.

Hari ini aku akan memilih wall cover baru untuk Rihotten Mansion. Sesuatu yang berwarna merah dan emas. Lalu makan siang bersama di Rihotten Mansion bersama Kak Temari, dia bilang dia akan menceritakan semua dari awal. Saat perang dan pemberontakan terjadi, hingga semua keadaan menjadi keruh seperti ini.

Sedikit banyak aku merasa penasaran dengan semuanya. Kenapa harus aku orangnya? Kenapa para Rihotten bisa melakukan reinkarnasi? Dan apa maksud Ann tentang banyaknya hal yang akan terjadi?

* * *

Hikari Meiko EunJo

Halooo! Aduh makasih udah nunggu yaa. Sekarang udah update lagi nih, yah walaupun lama. Sebenernya iya, chapter 7 itu dibuat secepat dan sesederhana mungkin. Soalnya udah lama nggak update sih. Mungkin yang ini juga kurang greget ya? Maaf mengecewakan, lain kali diusahakan untuk lebih greget ehehehe.

Kuroneko Hime-un

YES! Akhirnya ada yang bilang puas juga ehehehe. Disini kan udah ketauan sebenernya, tentang dua Temari. Tapi selain itu bakalan banyak rahasia lain loh tunggu ajaaaa.

Kokoro Fujisaki

HALOOOO! Si Sasu ganteng dan sempurna banget itu emang karena... RAHASIAAA! Itu ada hubungannya dengan cerita loh, La~

Naru-mania

MAAF! *ngumpetdirumahmbahmarijan* Kenapa judulnya Lavender? Pertama, disini Sakura aku gambarin sebagai cewek labil dan sensitive. Tapi dibalik itu juga dia berusaha untuk jadi kuat. Nah, untuk itu cuma Lavender yang cocok sebagai penenang. Tau nggak sih kalo Aromateraphy Lavender bisa meningkatkan kewaspadaan, kemampuan berkonsentrrasi, dan menurunkan kecemasan seseorang, dimana itu artinya merileks-kan diri. Jadi salah satu cara Sakura biar dia nggak meledak-ledak emosinya adalah memakai Aromateraphy Lavender. Jadi Lavender berperan penting disini. Kedua, Konoha di cerita ini punya Padang Lavender kan? Disana tempat Sakura dan Ann ketemu, dan banyak rahasia lagi disana, ehehehe. Ketiga, karena nggak mau mencirikan Sakura dengan bunga Sakura. Biar bikin beda, ehehehe. Sebenernya banyak alasan lain, tapi nggakbisa diumbar-umbar disini, kebanyakan.

4ntk4-ch4n

Wow, makasih ya. Udah bisa sempet baca dan ngeluangin waktu buat ngasih review.

happyflarg

MAAF! Jadi pada lupa ceritanya. Kan waktu di toko Ino ada Temari yang udah nikah sama Shika kan? Nah ada lagi Temari kakaknya Gaara. Nah itu beda. Disini udah diceritain kok. Makasih ya udah ngasih review!

Nakamura Kumiko-chan

Memang, soalnya cuma bikin beberapa jam. Jadi nggak bisa panjang banget. Saya Update juga karena tanggung jawab menyelesaikan fic saya ehehehe.

siapa aja boleh -D

Wah terimakasih banyak yaa. Jadi malu dipuji gitu. Ini sudah di UPDATE!

* * *

Nah, segini dulu ya semuanya. Insya allah bisa di update secepatnya. AYO TERROR DENGAN REVIEW YANG BANYAK! (?)


End file.
